Esclave
by Lyrashin
Summary: Lorsque le prince Milliardo offre un esclave Japonais au prince Duo de la lignée des Shinigami... Qui sait ce qui peut arriver...
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lylyth Shin a le contrôle absolu de cette fic sauf si je le lui reprends !  
  
Genre : Le rating R dit tout ! C'est une fic sadique, perverse, avec une relation dominant /dominé, du sexe, et Lylyth aux commandes ! Ne vous attendez donc pas à une fic du genre fleur bleue !!!!!! UA total ! OOC des certains persos et surtout d'Heero (Heero : mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ?) Et chose exceptionnelle : PAS DE RELENA !!!!!!  
  
Couples : 2x1 bientôt, Milliardox1 relation à sens unique ( mais si vous allez comprendre !), 2+1, 4+2+4 assez discret, 5xSally, mais pas de 1+2 avant un petit moment !  
  
Disclamer : Ils vivent à la maison, l'un d'eux est mon fils et un autre mon gendre, ils ont leurs propres chambres, et vous savez quoi ? Y SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!  
  
Note explicative : Et voilà une nouvelle histoire ! Cette fic n'est absolument pas du plagiat de Mimi ! Mais c'est bien l'Esclave de ses messieurs (super fic au passage) qui m'a inspiré ! J'explique : je ne doit plus jamais lire une fic comme ça à une heure du matin avant de dormir ! Lylyth a rêvé de cette histoire toute la nuit et je n'ai plus qu'à la taper ! Mais si vous lisez, vous comprendrez pourquoi, pour ma pauvre santé mentale déjà défaillante, il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne !  
  
Donc Mimi, plus jamais lire une de tes fics à une heure du matin !!!!!  
  
ESCLAVE  
Chapitre 1 : Le présent  
  
* Château de Shinigami , Ancienne Allemagne Républicaine *  
  
*26 Janvier 18 H 27*  
  
Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les habitants du domaine royal du prince Duo de Shinigami, tous s'affairaient à leur tâche, se houspillant, se hâtant : le seizième anniversaire du fils du défunt roi Solo était une grande occasion de réjouissance dans toute la contrée, aussi esclaves et maîtres travaillaient-ils côte à côte pour une fois malgré la température glaciale apportée par l'hiver cette année.  
  
Une magnifique fête était organisée au château et Trowa, le majordome supérieur avait bien du mal à tout orchestrer. Il n'y serait jamais parvenu si le prince lui même n'avait pas envoyé son serviteur favori et son confident, le jeune Quatre qui avait une sorte de sixième sens, qualifié par leur souverain de « feeling », et qui réussissait à abattre une grande partie de l'organisation à lui seul.  
  
La salle de bal était juxtaposée à celle du banquet où petits fours, canapés de saumon et de foie gras, toasts de caviar, et autres gourmandises appréciées par les nobles seigneurs, étaient disposés en petites pyramides dont l'équilibre était assuré par les calculs de l'architecte Wufei, ami du prince, et sa femme de Sally.  
  
La réception commencerait d'ici une heure et le jeune Quatre dut retourner auprès de son maître pour l'aider à se préparer pour le bal. Malheureusement pour le blondinet, Duo haïssait ces réceptions mondaines et ne s'y rendait que pour sauver de la misère un ou deux esclaves qu'il négociait dans la soirée. C'est ainsi d'ailleurs que le petit arabe avait été acquis : des mains d'un homme brutal, il était passé à celles du meilleur maître que la Terre ait jamais porté. Car le prince Duo, dont les yeux améthyste reflétaient l'appartenance à la lignée des Shinigami, n'était pas un monstre de cruauté ou de luxure comme ses pairs, bien que ceux ci l'ignorent, et ses domestiques étaient sûrement les mieux traités du continent. Bien sûr, il avait également quelques défauts : trop bavard, impulsif, schizophrène mais c'était un syndrome assez courant dans le domaine des riches : Lady Une en était la preuve vivante ! Et il avait une forte attirance pour les personnes de son sexe, ce qui était fréquent en cette époque d'asservissement de l'humanité, mais jamais il n'avait obligé qui que ce soit, même un esclave, à venir partager son lit. Et Quatre le respectait pour cela.  
  
Le blond aida donc son seigneur à s'habiller de sa tenue de cérémonie : une combinaison de noir et de rouge moulant à souhait un adorable fessier ferme et délicat surmonté d'une longue tresse serrée pour l'occasion par un ruban en satin sombre. L'homme parfait que toutes les dames de la cour rêvaient de voir un jour à leur bras devant l'autel[1].  
  
_ Je ne veux pas y aller Quatre !!!!  
  
_ Maître Duo, pour l'honneur au moins vous le devez ! Et songez au travail qu'il a fallu à tous pour organiser cette réception ! Vous ne voudriez pas les décevoir ?!  
  
_ Pfffffffffff ! Et merde !  
  
Un autre trait de caractère de son prince : il était râleur !  
  
Le jeune héritier du royaume de Shinigami finit donc de se préparer et descendit accueillir ses invités, non désirés certes, mais importants d'après leur statut social. Soupirant, il dut essuyer les nombreuses tentatives de séduction de différentes Ladies présentes dans la pièce, plus particulièrement Lady Hilde qui croyait qu'ils devaient absolument vivre ensemble parce que leurs parents respectifs se connaissaient de longue date, et, harassé, s'échappa dans une salle voisine pour y trouver un peu de calme. Son calvaire n'était pas encore terminé et il le savait : le bal n'avait me^me pas encore commencé avec les valses et autres danses qu'il ne pourrait couper. Un rire derrière lui le fit se retourner, il avait parlé tout haut !  
  
_ Et bien Duo ! Je ne te savais pas si dégoûté par ces réceptions mondaines ! Remarque, c'est normal quand on voit le genre de poules qui te tournent autour !  
  
Le prince poussa un soupir de soulagement : c'était le roi Miliardo Peacecraft, un homme qui, comme lui, était connu pour ne guère apprécier la compagnie féminine. Mais, malgré tout, Duo n'aimait pas vraiment ce souverain voisin pour la brutalité et la perversité avec les quelles il traitait ses esclaves[2], cependant, il se devait de faire bonne figure. . .  
  
_ Je te sais également peu friand de ces festivités cher Miliardo !  
  
_ Que veux tu : les grands esprits se rassemblent !  
  
Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en c?ur et la tension du jeune prince retomba légèrement. Le seigneur du royaume de Sank avait un certain charisme qui lui attirait la sympathie des autres, mais il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes.  
  
_ Puisque tu es le centre de la soirée, permets moi de t'offrir mon présent quelque peu en avance du reste de tes cadeaux !  
  
Duo était curieux, et la petite étincelle qui brillait dans le regard de son interlocuteur lui assurait qu'il était parfaitement sûr qu'il apprécierait. . .[3]  
  
_ Soit ! Montre moi !  
  
Le roi entraîna le jeune garçon dans un couloir qu'il lui fit remonter jusqu'à une salle qu'il ouvrit en recommandant à son compagnon de bien observer.  
  
Duo fut tout simplement stupéfait ! Dans cette pièce, hier encore inoccupée, se trouvait une gigantesque cage mêlée d'acier et de bois dont les barreaux faisaient au moins dix centimètres de diamètre, mais le plus étonnant, c'était le jeune homme, assis sur le sol, qui y était enfermé. . . Des cheveux bruns plus foncés que les siens, coupés courts et complètement décoiffés. . . des traits fins, légèrement bridés. . . un Asiatique ! Les habitants de ce continent lointain étaient parfois considérés comme des animaux ou réduits immédiatement en esclavage ! D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute ce qui était arrivé à celui ci à la vue de ses vêtements : un débardeur vert en haillons et ce qui avait du être autrefois un short et qui n'était désormais plus qu'un vestige de pantalon, couvrant à peine l'avant et laissant apercevoir le début des fesses de son propriétaire. . .  
  
Le prince s'approcha davantage de la prison du garçon qui sembla enfin le remarquer et recula pour se cogner contre la grille opposée, visiblement terrifié. Et le seigneur des lieux remarqua alors la couleur unique des yeux de l'esclave :bleu cobalt. Ces océans désespérés regardaient tout autour de lui pour tenter de trouver une issue, pour se soustraire à ces hommes qui l'observaient. . . un bruit de fouet claquant sur les barreaux le ramena à un état normal, et le jeune étranger se mit à trembler lorsque la voix de Miliardo résonna dans la pièce :  
  
_ Et bien Imbécile ! Est ce une façon de recevoir son Maître ? Réponds misérable esclave !  
  
Duo serra les poings en entendant le garçon nier d'une voix apeurée, son confrère n'avait donc aucun respect pour ses domestiques ? Le simple fait d'utiliser un fouet pour arme de prédilection était déjà dévalorisant à ses yeux, mais s'en servir sur des esclaves était encore plus dégradant ! Il se retourna et demanda d'un ton froid, se retenant d'envoyer une droite à son invité, ce qui gâcherait évidemment toute relation commerciale entre leurs deux pays[4]. . .  
  
_ Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon cadeau Miliardo !  
  
Le blond eut un grand sourire et ouvrit la porte de la cage sans répondre. Alors que le jeune esclave essayait, tant bien que mal d'échapper à son maître, il le saisit par la gorge et l'attira hors de la prison malgré les difficultés de l'adolescent pour respirer et se déplacer. Il l'obligea à sortir et le montra à Duo en caressant le cou de son captif qui tremblait de peur :  
  
_ Voici mon cadeau ! Connaissant tes goûts en matières d'amants, j'ai jugé que celui ci ferait parfaitement l'affaire !  
  
Il déplaça une des ses mains sur le tee-shirt du garçon et tira fortement, déchirant l'une des bretelles du débardeur et dévoilant une partie du torse du brun qui poussa un petit gémissement, rapidement réprimé par une gifle puissante qui laissa une marque rouge sur sa joue. Mais Duo eut le temps d'apercevoir une trace sanglante sur le dos du jeune homme. . . y en avait- il d'autres ? Sensuellement, Miliardo commença à caresser l'asiatique qui se retint avec peine de pleurer lorsqu'il glissa une main entre ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il n'en n'avait pas la force, et son maître le punirait très sévèrement s'il osait encore lui désobéir ! Alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se laisser violer devant l'homme inconnu qui regardait la scène d'un air indifférent. . . peut-être le prendrait-il aussi après son maître ?!  
  
Duo bouillait de rage intérieurement : comment pouvait-on asservir quelqu'un de cette façon ?! Le garçon était tout simplement désespéré ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour le sortir de cette situation sans offenser Miliardo. . .  
  
Prenant une démarche aux allures de félin, il s'approcha du couple jugeant d'un ?il examinateur le présent du roi de Sank qui lâcha son ancien esclave, tremblant sous le regard perçant, pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Duo finit par s'arrêter et fit un grand sourire, légèrement forcé, à son confrère et déclara :  
  
_ Il me convient tout à fait ! Je pense que ce cadeau a de fortes chances de me contenter !  
  
Miliardo Peacecraft sourit et cria méchament à l'esclave tombé sur le dallage froid en marbre, sous le choc de ces paroles :  
  
_ Entends tu animal ?! A partir de ce jour, c'est le Seigneur Duo qui sera ton Maître ! Et gare à toi s'il trouve que tu ne te conduis pas comme il lui convient ! Je te rosserais de coups si cela se produit ! Est ce clair ?!  
  
Le jeune homme murmura un faible « Oui, Seigneur. » avant de recevoir une nouvelle gifle pour ne pas avoir répondu assez vite au goût du souverain de Sank, et d'être violemment projeté de nouveau dans sa cage.  
  
Duo attira Miliardo hors de la pièce le plus vite possible en prétextant une furieuse envie de retrouver les autres invités qui devaient commencer à s'impatienter de les savoir absents, mais c'était surtout pour éviter d'autres coups au pauvre esclave dont il ignorait encore le nom et qui lui appartenait désormais.  
  
Ce dernier, resté seul dans le noir de la pièce, se recroquevilla sur lui même pour se réchauffer en tâchant d'éviter de rouvrir les plaies de son dos dues à la dernière correction de son ancien propriétaire. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, son nouveau maître était du même genre que le précédent. . . Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir ainsi ?!  
  
Le silence de la pièce fut bientôt rompu par des sanglots étouffés qui devinrent de plus en plus faibles alors que le jeune garçon sombrait dans un sommeil agité de cauchemars. . .  
  
A Suivre. . . ***************************************************************************  
  
La règle est toujours la même : si je n'ai pas cinq reviews, je ne mets pas de suite ! Et pourtant je vous assure qu'elle vaut le coup !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice et sa double personnalité :  
  
Lyra : Lylyth, je te hais !  
  
Lylyth : Why ?  
  
Lyra : Et elle ose me demander pourquoi !!!! Mais j'en ai marre moi que tu diffuses tes fics sadiques dans ma tête pendant mes rêves !  
  
Lylyth : Mais c'est pas bien grave ça !  
  
Lyra : Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !!!! Essayer vous, de rêver d'un viol de Wufei par Treize à deux heures du matin ou encore de relations SM entre Duo et Heero !!!!  
  
Heero : Et tu arrives à garder ta santé mentale avec ça ?!  
  
Lylyth : Elle s'y est habituée ! C'est justement ça le problème !  
  
Heero et Duo : NANI ?!  
  
Lyra : J'ai pas eu ma dose de sadisme cette nuit !!!!!! T_T  
  
Duo : -_-°  
  
Heero : -_-°  
  
Lylyth : Promis, je me rattrape ce soir !  
  
Lyra *sob, sob* : Tu jures ?  
  
Lylyth : Mais oui !  
  
Lyra : Merci !!!!!!! Madoublepersonnalitéàmoiquej'aimeetquej'adoreàlafolieetque. . .  
  
Lylyth : Lian !!!!!!! Une canette d'Oasis Cassis Framboise ! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttteeeeeee !!!!!  
  
Heu. . . Reviews please ?!  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice qui ne peut, et ne pourra jamais s'empêcher d'en faire :  
  
[1] Allez, soyez honnêtes : Qui voudrait épouser Duo mamour fiston à moi ?  
  
[2] J'annonce déjà la couleur !  
  
[3] Lyra : J'en suis pas si sûre que ça moi . . .  
  
Lylyth : Mais pourquoi ? Je le lui offre sur un plateau !  
  
Lyra : T'as vu dans quel état ?  
  
Lylyth : Vi ! ^_________^  
  
Lyra : Et le pire c'est qu'elle en est fière ! v_v°  
  
[4] Ca serait dommage, hein ! Ne ? 


	2. Un nouveau maître

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, avec Lylyth aux commandes !  
  
Genre : UA total, Yaoï, OOC des persos et surtout de Heero, Rating R donc vous voyez ce qui risque de vous attendre. . .Surtout ne vous attendez pas à une fic gentille et sage !  
  
Couple : 2+1, 2x1 et quelques autres moins importants !  
  
Disclamer : J'ai l'acte de propriété sous les yeux ! Si, si ! Ils sont à moi !  
  
Note : Merci pour les reviews !  
  
Mimi, tu m'as vachement émue !  
  
Mimi Yuy, si tu ne l'avais pas lue, ta réponse se trouve dans le chapitre 4 de Liens de Parenté : j'ai publié ce chapitre le jour même où j'ai reçu ton message, et j'ai pas pu attendre pour y répondre !  
  
Et pour tous ceux qui me disent que c'est dommage que Heero soit faible. . . je sais pas vous, mais moi je l'aime bien comme ça ! Ca change du Soldat Parfait qui ne ressent aucune émotions et qui suit les ordres à la lettre sans hésiter à se casser la gueule d'un immeuble de vingt étages pour s'en tirer avec une jambe cassé seulement ! Non, moi je préfère le mignon petit Heero qui a peur et qui a besoin d'aide ! Et puis, je pourrais jamais faire du mal à Duo, donc, je me venge de toutes les fois où c'est Heero qui le fait souffrir !  
  
ESCLAVE  
Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau Maître  
  
Enfin ! La fin de la réception était enfin arrivée ! Duo s'assit dans un fauteuil en se prenant la tête entre les mains tout en pestant contre ''les stupides greluches qui le poursuivaient toutes les soirées mondaines et qui commençaient sérieusement à le courir '' avant de se rappeler que le château comptait à présent un nouvel hôte qui était toujours enfermé dans la pièce sombre où il s'était trouvé tout à l'heure en compagnie de Miliardo.  
  
Le prince ordonna à Quatre de lui apporter un onguent[1] pour soigner les plaies de son nouvel esclave, et , en l'attendant, il réfléchit aux renseignements qu'il avait réussi à soutirer au souverain du royaume de Sank à propos de son nouveau cadeau. L'asiatique provenait d'un lointain pays de l'Est appelé Japon, et il y avait été capturé il y avait trois ans de cela. Au tout début de son esclavage, il avait été vendu à son voisin blond qui était parvenu à briser le masque d'impassibilité qu'il affichait au bout de deux semaines. La méthode qu'il avait utilisée, Miliardo ne l'avait pas précisée, mais c'était tout à fait évident pour l'héritier du domaine de Shinigami qui s'était retenu, tant bien que mal, de frapper son confrère durant toute la soirée pour le petit air supérieur et complice qu'il avait arboré.  
  
Duo haïssait les homme qui agissaient ainsi avec leurs inférieurs, aussi avait-il décidé qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de rendre au jeune garçon en haillons, qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, la décence d'une vie humaine qu'on lui avait volé.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dans un coin de sa cage, le Japonais dormait, recroquevillé sur lui même, tremblant malgré son sommeil tout aussi bien des cauchemars qu'il faisait que du froid qui l'assaillait à cause de ses vêtements déchirés. Un frisson le traversa tout entier lorsqu'un bruit de porte métallique lui fit ouvrir les yeux : il était là ! Son nouveau maître était venu dans sa prison, et il savait ce que ça signifiait. . .  
  
Retenant ses gémissements de douleur, il s'obligea à se retourner sur le dos malgré ses blessures, écartant les jambes pour que son possesseur n'ait plus qu'à lui retirer son short pour le prendre, mais il ne put empêcher une expression de souffrance intense de se montrer sur son visage. Il avait si mal. . .  
  
Duo s'approcha du corps allongé et maigre qui s'offrait en retenant ses larmes. Et dire qu'il ne savait même pas encore comment s'appelait ce garçon ! Doucement, il s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme terrifié, et il posa la soucoupe contenant le baume de guérison fourni par Quatre quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Délicatement, il s'avança pour caresser la joue de l'esclave qui avait vivement détourné la tête pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue d'un autre viol. Celui ci suivit du regard la main qui se rapprochait de son visage comme pour le gifler, et il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. La douceur de la pression de cette main sur sa peau le désarçonna totalement et il afficha une telle impression d'enfant perdu en la sentant sur sa joue que Duo se demanda si quelqu'un avait seulement eu une marque, un geste, de tendresse pour lui durant ces trois années de captivité. Sans doute non au jugé de sa réaction. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi. . . comment avait- on pu le laisser vivre dans ces conditions ?!  
  
Lentement, il réitéra sa caresse sur la peau pâle du jeune homme qui suivit cette fois ci la main qui lui procurait une si douce sensation jusqu'alors inconnue, croisant ainsi le regard de son maître. Rapidement, le garçon baissa les yeux, honteux et terrifié d'avoir osé fixer les orbes améthyste sans la permission de son supérieur. Le prince sourit un instant et attrapa, avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, le menton de son esclave pour le forcer à lui monter à nouveau ses magnifiques pupilles cobalt. Celui ci obéit, et Duo le vit nettement trembler et se retenir de pleurer : on allait le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait !  
  
L'hériter du royaume de Shinigami le rassura en passant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son visage dans une douce caresse, et demanda gentiment :  
  
_ Quel est ton nom petit[2] ?  
  
La voix grave, calme, et dépourvue d'agressivité, bouscula quelque peu l'esclave qui mit un instant pour répondre en bégayant d'un ton faible :  
  
_ Hee. . . Heero, Seigneur.  
  
Duo sourit encore : le garçon était effrayé, mais il y avait des chances pour pouvoir le ramener dans un contexte social un tant soit peu plus normal que celui d'esclave sexuel ! Mais il se ressaisit, se souvenant de ce qu'il était venu faire ici avant toute chose : il fallait soigner les plaies du blessé !  
  
_ Heero, mets toi sur le ventre s'il te plait !  
  
Le regard du jeune homme s'agrandit, apeuré, avant qu'il ne s'emplisse de larmes tandis que son visage prenait une expression résignée mais suppliante à la fois.  
  
_ S'il. . . s'il vous plait. . . pas ça ! Pas le fouet Maître ! Je. . . je vous en prie ! J'ai fauté ! Je. . . je n'aurai jamais dû lever les yeux sur vous ! Par. . . Pardon ! S'il vous plait, pas le fouet !  
  
Duo serra les poings : voilà à quel point Miliardo pouvait être infâme avec ses domestiques ! Le garçon était persuadé qu'il allait être puni pour une faute qui n'en était même pas une !  
  
Pendant ces réflexions, Heero avait ravalé ses cris de douleur tant qu'il le pouvait et se retournait lentement, en s'aidant de ses bras qui exerçaient une tension sur ses muscles dorsaux, en laissant échapper de temps à autre un gémissement de souffrance étouffé : il ne devait pas discuter les ordres de son maître ou sa pénitence serait encore plus longue et plus atroce. Lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint la position demandée par son futur bourreau, il n'avait plus la moindre force pour pouvoir bouger, et il se laissa tomber sur la paillasse grossière qui lui servait de lit, attendant les coups et retenant ses pleurs le plus possible.  
  
Duo l'observa un instant : comme il était faible ! Les maigres muscles de l'esclave montraient qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu de repas convenable depuis un certain temps déjà ! Il se jura de remédier à cela, mais d'abord, il devait parer au plus pressé :mieux valait éviter que les blessures s'infectent.  
  
Il voulut ôter le débardeur déchiré du garçon avant de s'apercevoir que la plupart de ces lacérations dans le vêtement provenaient de la morsure d'une lanière ou d'une verge de bois sur le tissu. Heero ne pourrait plus jamais remettre cette harde ! Aussi ne chercha -t-il pas plus longtemps et déchira le tee-shirt en deux, dévoilant le dos marqué de cicatrices récentes voire même encore ouvertes du jeune homme. Le Japonais poussa un petit cri rapidement réprimé en sentant son unique rempart contre les coups disparaître et sa peau blanche entrer en contact avec l'air glacé : la punition allait commencer.  
  
Doucement, le prince prit un peu de l'onguent qu'il avait apporté et l'étala sur le corps meurtri de son serviteur. Puis il se mit à masser lentement la peau pour bien faire pénétrer le baume dans les plaies pour en accélérer la guérison, mais la mixture brûlait littéralement Heero qui sanglotait tout autant de peur que de souffrance, lâchant parfois quelques gémissements. . . Le remède peut être bien que le mal parfois, pensa philosophiquement Duo.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin après avoir disposé la totalité de la lotion curative sur le dos du garçon, le Shinigami constata que le jeune homme avait dépensé ses dernières forces en larmes et qu'il ne remuait plus à présent, refusant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui avait fait du mal, il le savait, mais comment lui faire comprendre que c'était pour son bien ?  
  
Duo quitta la pièce en y laissant une chandelle pour que l'esclave puisse avoir un peu de lumière tout en se promettant de faire chercher à Trowa une chambre pour lui. Peut-être lui confierait-il Quatre également pour l'aider, ces deux là semblaient vraiment beaucoup se rapprocher et fournissaient un excellent travail .  
  
Lentement, Heero se redressa comme il le put, chacun de ses mouvements faisait naître devant ses yeux de nouvelles étoiles noires qui étaient inévitablement suivies d'une explosion de douleur. Avec des gestes saccadés, il attrapa ce qui restait de son débardeur, et s'en servit tant bien que mal pour couvrir son torse nu et exposé au vent glacial. Il se recroquevilla pour attirer un peu de chaleur, et finit par s'endormir, frissonnant de froid. . .[3]  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo avançait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de son château, se dépêchant d'atteindre sa chambre tout en se frottant les bras pour les réchauffer. Ce geste machinal lui occasionna un déclic : Heero ! Il n'avait rien, aucune couverture, aucun moyen, pour se protéger de la température ![4] Et rien qu'en repensant à la faible épaisseur de ses habits, il avait le c?ur serré. . .  
  
Avisant une servante qui passait par là, il lui ordonna de lui trouver sur le champ une couverture en laine parmi les meilleures et de la lui apporter. La femme s'exécuta, et deux minute plus tard, le prince reprenait la route vers la cellule de son nouvel esclave. . .  
  
Lorsqu'il le trouva, grelottant, endormi et blessé, avec le sillon de ses larmes marqué sur ses joues, Duo ne put se résoudre à abandonner la couverture au garçon allongé sur le sol. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser ici ![5]  
  
Posant le grand drap à même le sol, il chercha des yeux une courroie pour attacher les poignets de Heero. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas confiance, mais l'un de ses précédents amants, payé par un pays rival, ayant tenté de l'étrangler dans son lit, il préférait désormais prendre ses précautions !  
  
Il en trouva une au dessus de la cage, et lia les mains du jeune homme qui ne cilla même pas dans son sommeil, puis le souleva facilement pour l'emmitoufler bien confortablement dans la couverture. La soudaine chaleur fit monter le rose aux joues de l'adolescent dont la vue réjouit son maître.  
  
Le transport jusqu'à la chambre royale s'effectua sans le moindre problème, et, arrivés là bas, Duo déposa son précieux fardeau dans son propre lit après l'avoir débarrassé de sa couverture. N'attendant pas davantage, il se coucha également, rabattant sur eux les chaudes couettes, les enfermant dans un véritable cocon de douceur.  
  
Il s'endormit très rapidement, et ne sentit pas, durant la nuit, les corps se rapprocher, recherchant instinctivement la chaleur de l'autre[6]. . .  
  
A suivre . . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et je persiste avec ma petite règle : cinq reviews ou pas de suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Il es trois heures du matin, vous croyez vraiment que je vais me casser la tête pour trouver un titre ?  
  
Lylyth : Je suis fatiguée !!!!  
  
Lian : Tu m'étonnes !  
  
Lyra : Je veux dormir !!!  
  
Duo : Moi aussi ! Avec mon nounours Hee-chan !  
  
Lian : Tu crois qu'ils les commercialisent ?  
  
Lyra : M'en fous ! J'ai sommeil !!!!!  
  
Heero : T_T  
  
Lian : Ben pourquoi tu pleures Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : Tu as vu comment Duo me traite ?!  
  
Lylyth : Ben, c'est pas si grave !  
  
Heero : J'ai même pas eu encore droit à mon bisous ! T_T  
  
Lylyth : Oh, mais ça va s'arranger très bientôt ce truc ! Dès le prochain chapitre pour être exacte !  
  
Duo : Tu le tapes maintenant, dis ?  
  
Lyra : Non ! Maintenant, a veux dodo. . .  
  
Lian : Shina, va vite voir ta maîtresse !  
  
*** Passage d'une petite panthère noire ailée qui court vers Lyra et qui lui saute dessus pour la tirer vers son lit ***  
  
Lyra * Chope Shina et lui fait un gros câlin * : Nounours !  
  
Duo : Dites moi que je rêve !  
  
Heero : Franchement ? T'es encore pire qu'elle avant de dormir !  
  
Euh, Review please !  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice qui ne peut pas s'en passer :  
  
[1] Alors, pour ceux qui savent pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est une crème qui a des vertus médicinales !  
  
Lian : Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
Lylyth : Hé ! J'ai des grands parents qui passent leur temps fourrés dans le Jardin, faut bien que j'en apprenne quelques trucs !  
  
[2] Heero : Petit ?!  
  
Lian : C'est vrai que t'es pas bien grand !  
  
Heero : Hey !!! Je dépasse quand même Lyra moi !  
  
Lylyth : Pas quand on met des talons !  
  
Duo : Et puis tu crois vraiment que c'est une référence ?  
  
[3] Lylyth : J'arrête là ou pas ?  
  
Lyra : Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas pas le laisser comme ça tout seul dans Le froid !  
  
Lylyth : Hum. . .  
  
Lyra : Lylyth, si tu fais ça je te jure que c'est moi qui m'y colle !  
  
Lylyth : OK ! Ok !  
  
Lyra: ^_________^  
  
[4] Lyra : Crétin !  
  
Duo : Pourquoi ?  
  
Lyra : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?!!!  
  
Duo :. . .  
  
Lian : Lyra, Jeu, Set, et Match !  
  
[5] Lylyth : Ouh, mais qu'il est lent à la détente lui !  
  
Lyra : Je te signale que ''lui '' c'est notre fils !  
  
Lylyth : Non, quand il agit comme ça c'est le tien !  
  
Lyra :-_-°  
  
[6] Lylyth : Alors là, si on a pas compris que je vais les caser ces deux là. . . Au fait, Lyra, satisfaite ?  
  
Lyra : Très !  
  
Lylyth : Elle me désespère ! 


	3. Réveil

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée en collaboration avec sa double personnalité : Lylyth Shin !  
  
Genre : UA total, Relations maître/esclave, OOC de Heero, yaoï, lime léger : juste un bisou et un peu de papouillage, un Duo grandiose et princier, terrorisage de Hee-chan, esclavage. . . que j'aime cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ont été créés par des personnes autres que moi, mais, puisque je leur donne une personnalité propre à l'univers que j'ai fabriqué, je peux revendiquer leur possession, non ?  
  
Duo : Oui, oui. . . Mais Heero n'appartient qu'à moi !  
  
Heero : . . .  
  
Remerciements : Chers reviewers, je vous aime !!!!! Vous vous rendez compte ? 31 reviews pour deux chapitres !!! Je vous adore !!!!!  
  
ESCLAVE  
Chapitre 3 : Le réveil  
  
Heero sortit doucement de son rêve, entouré d'une chaleur rassurante et calme. Il avait une fois de plus revu l'époque de sa liberté, alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. . . cela lui semblait si loin à présent. . .  
  
Un petit mouvement de sa tête lui fit heurter un tissu plus doux qu'il n'en avait jamais touché, et il cessa aussitôt de remuer, ouvrant vivement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était perdu dans un océan de noirceur. . . où était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? On l'avait attaché ! Il n'avait rien pour se protéger du froid dans sa cage, mais il s'y était pourtant bien endormi, non ? Oui, après que son nouveau seigneur l'ait fait tellement souffrir et qu'il ait lacéré son unique tee-shirt. . . le garçon se recroquevilla à cette pensée : et si on l'obligeait à rester torse nu à longueur de temps ? Il faisait si froid. . . est ce qu'il pourrait survivre ? Il n'avait déjà pas la force de se tenir debout, alors comment supporter de pareilles températures la nuit ?  
  
Une souffle vint frôler les cheveux à la base de sa nuque et l'esclave se figea : il n'était pas seul ! Prenant enfin conscience qu'on l'avait emmené dans un lieu inconnu alors qu'il était inconscient, Heero analysa rapidement toutes les possibilités existantes de l'endroit où il se trouvait tout en tâchant de ne pas paniquer. . .  
  
L'aurait-on drogué et obligé à commettre ces actes répugnants que Messire Zechs affectionnait tant et qui le révulsaient à chaque fois qu'on le forçait ou qu'on cherchait à lui procurer du plaisir pour rire ensuite de lui ? Il portait encore son spandex déchiré. . . ça n'était pas tout à fait cohérent. . . Mais pourtant il était bien dans un lit. . . Où était-il ?! Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer sous l'effet de la peur. . .  
  
Un serviteur l'avait peut-être pris en pitié ? Et puis quoi encore ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'avait asservi, il savait bien que jamais personne ne faisait rien par pure charité, mais en espérant quelque chose en échange de ses services ! Si la personne qui était à ses côtés dans ce lit ne souhaitait pas qu'il la rémunère en nature, la seule façon dont il pouvait s'acquitter de ses dettes dans sa condition, il voulait bien mettre sa main dans un panier rempli de serpents venimeux. . .  
  
Mais les draps étaient si doux. . . c'était beaucoup trop luxueux pour un domestique. . . alors mais qui ? Qui était à peine à deux centimètres de lui ?! Heero savait que si l'homme, car il était sûr que c'en était un, tentait de lui faire quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait pas le repousser : il mourait quasiment de faim. Son dernier repas, et repas était un bien grand mot pour désigner un morceau de pain à demi moisi ainsi qu'un peu d'eau croupie, datait de près d'une semaine, et il était déjà faible depuis un certain temps auparavant. . . Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort le jour de l'attaque de son village ? Il aurait mieux valu mourir au combat plutôt que de vivre tant d'humiliations et de souffrance ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix : il ne s'appartenait plus, et on le lui avait bien fait comprendre à l'aide du fouet. . .  
  
Un mouvement le long de sa jambe le fit sursauter : une main posée sur sa cuisse, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à cause de son immobilité, remontait vers son bassin dans un caresse sensuelle. . . Qu'allait-on lui faire ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo sortit péniblement du cocon de chaleur dans lequel il s'était assoupi, encore quelque peu perdu dans les brumes de son précédent rêve. . . Il revint à une meilleure humeur en découvrant un corps, dont il ne distinguait pas le visage, blotti contre lui. . . Et bien, visiblement, il avait désormais un nouvel amant d'après la façon dont leurs membres étaient emmêlés ! Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, mais ce n'était qu'un détail : ses liaisons ne tenaient jamais plus d'une semaine. . . un mois au maximum ! De toute manière, les hommes qui partageaient ses draps n'avait désiré que passer un moment dans ses bras ou profiter de son corps : ils repartaient toujours comblés, et il avait une véritable palette de choix pour partager ses nuits. Alors pourquoi perdre son temps à retenir le patronyme de son partenaire ?[1]  
  
Doucement il fit glisser sa main sur la jambe du garçon qui sursauta. . .  
  
Hum, il était sensible. . . tant mieux, cela n'en serait que plus agréable !  
  
Il remonta lentement le long de l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui se tortillait en gémissant. . . Etrange. . . il portait encore son boxer. . .  
  
Mais il réagissait extrêmement favorablement à ses caresses. . . parfait ![2]  
  
Ses doigts commencèrent à explorer la peau fine et douce, presque duveteuse, du ventre exposé. Le jeune homme dans ses draps essaya de se dégager, mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, contrairement à son futur amant, ses yeux améthystes lui assuraient une parfaite visibilité, même dans le noir le plus complet. . . Encore un héritage génétique qu'il fallait apprécier à sa juste valeur. . . Sa main comprima soudain les muscles abdominaux du garçon, le plaquant violemment contre son torse nu, tandis qu'un cri de panique totale franchissait les lèvres de l'adolescent qui se mit soudainement à trembler et à se débattre trop faiblement pour échapper à l'étreinte qui l'emprisonnait.  
  
Le Shinigami fronça les sourcils : la réaction de son partenaire n'était pas vraiment celle d'un individu consentant ! Pourtant il devait forcément être d'accord ! Comment aurait-il pu se retrouver dans son lit sinon ? Il n'avait jamais obligé qui que ce soit à partager sa couche alors. . . comment ?  
  
Une image zébra soudain son esprit encore confus à cause du sommeil : un jeune Japonais aux yeux cobalt tremblant de terreur alors que son maître le touchait devant lui, sans la moindre pudeur. . . image rapidement remplacée par celle du même garçon, grelottant de froid dans sa cellule, endormi et épuisé, alors que les sillons de ses larmes sur ses joues étaient encore visibles. . . Heero ! Il était en train de maintenir Heero, le pauvre petit esclave qui l'avait tant ému, serré contre lui de force ! Un sanglot contenu résonna dans sa poitrine tandis que son prisonnier cessait de se débattre en vain pour rester immobile et tremblant.  
  
S'il l'avait pu, Duo se serait giflé[3] : Heero avait servi de jouet sexuel à un monstre depuis sa capture, il venait tout juste d'être échangé comme un vulgaire chien, et il se réveillait, attaché, dans un lieu inconnu, dans un lit, avec un homme dont il ignorait l'identité ! Bien sûr qu'il était terrifié ! Et lui il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de lui sauter dessus. . . Raaaaahhhhhh !!! Mais quel imbécile !  
  
Avec la plus grande douceur, il fit rouler le corps de l'esclave sur le dos, dévoilant enfin son visage ravagé par les larmes et la peur. Mu par une pensée inconsciente, Duo leva gentiment une main, dont le garçon ne percevait que le souffle d'air, pour lui caresser la joue comme il l'avait fait la veille. Heero se crispa au contact des doigts fins sur lui, mais il ne put que se laisser faire : il n'avait pas le droit de refuser ce qu'on allait lui faire ! Un esclave n'avait aucun droit sinon celui d'obéir !  
  
_ Heero. . .  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais la voix avait l'air presque. . . tendre ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Personne ne pouvait être gentil avec lui ! Il n'était qu'un esclave ! Qu'un vulgaire petit esclave ! Qui voudrait seulement prendre la peine de s'intéresser à sa misérable existence ?!  
  
_ Heero, calme toi. . .  
  
Mais pourtant. . . cette voix. . . il ne rêvait pas ! Mais qui diable pouvait connaître son nom ici ? Il ne l'avait révélé à personne ! A personne sauf au . . . Maître. . . Non ! Le maître n'aurait sûrement pas accepté de le garder dans sa chambre ! A moins / NON / qu'il n'ait désiré le. . . prendre immédiatement après son réveil ?  
  
_ Je ne te ferai pas de mal Heero ! Chuuut !  
  
Mais qu'est ce. . . Seigneur, qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait ?  
  
Avec la plus grande douceur, Duo avait pris les mains liées du jeune homme qui regardait le noir avec un regard terrifié, essayant vainement de le découvrir dans la pénombre de la chambre, et les détacha avant de les poser tout contre son visage, maintenant néanmoins les poignets, pour permettre à l'esclave de se rassurer. Il le relâcha lentement et vit le garçon les ramener contre son torse pour se protéger d'une tentative d'attouchement. Gentiment, le prince lui caressa à nouveau la joue, le faisant basculer sans précipitation de façon à ce que son épaule serve d'oreiller au Japonais qui ne cessait toujours pas de trembler. . . Mais il resta immobile pendant une bonne demi heure, attendant patiemment que le garçon se calme, son souffle saccadé réchauffant la peau sensible de son cou. . . Finalement, il se décida à parler d'une voix douce :  
  
_ Heero. . .  
  
Le garçon se tendit mais ne prononça pas une parole. . .  
  
_ Heero, répond s'il te plait !  
  
Une voix tremblante résonna faiblement dans la pièce :  
  
_ Haï, Seigneur Duo ?  
  
Il avait peur, et c'était bien normal ! Il fallait faire en sorte que l'esclave ne se sente plus si démuni face à lui pour qu'il commence à lui accorder sa confiance. . .  
  
_Heero, je te promet que je ne te toucherai plus, pas sans ta permission en tout cas, et que plus personne n'aura le droit de porter la main sur toi !  
  
Un silence, que le jeune natté ne brisa pas, accueillit ces mots, avant qu'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots ne lui réponde :  
  
_ Pourquoi. . . pourquoi vous moquez vous. . . vous êtes cruel ! Pourquoi me mentir ?! Pourquoi me faire souffrir inutilement ?! Jamais vous ne respecterez cela !  
  
Duo sentit son c?ur se serrer : ainsi le garçon avait été désabusé à ce point ! Ce serait dur d'obtenir sa confiance, mais il y parviendrait, et même s'il se sentait attiré par le jeune esclave !  
  
_ Heero, I run I hide, but I never lie ! Je te jure que personne ne te fera de mal dans ce château parce que j'en donnerai l'ordre ! Je te le promet !  
  
Le métis Japonais mit un moment pour réfléchir à cette étrange déclaration. . .  
  
_ Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Vous. . . vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et je vous appartiens !  
  
_ Pour ça !  
  
Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Heero sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur les siennes entrouvertes, et une langue s'introduire doucement dans sa bouche. Son Maître l'embrassait ! Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon ne ressentit pas le sentiment d'horreur et de répulsion qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'un homme le forçait à l'embrasser. . . D'ailleurs, le Seigneur Duo ne l'obligeait pas à faire quoi que ce soit : il donnait, si tant est qu'on puisse voir la chose ainsi, sans rien prendre en échange ! Sans savoir pourquoi, l'esclave répondit légèrement au baiser, et le Shinigami délaissa la découverte de son palais pour venir jouer avec sa langue, tournant autour, la caressant, la taquinant. . . sans jamais lui faire de mal. . .  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Duo rompit le baiser, laissant au jeune homme au bout de souffle le loisir de respirer à nouveau avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue en déclarant doucement :  
  
_ Heero, je ne cacherai pas que je me sens attiré par toi, mais je ne te ferai rien si tu n'es pas consentant ! J'ai toujours agi ainsi, et je considère cela comme normal, bien que, après ce que tu as vécu, tu puisses trouver cela bizarre ! Mais sache que je ne te forcerai pas à te donner à moi !  
  
L'esclave le fixa de ses yeux cobalt, encore essoufflé, haletant, et, pour la première fois, après une telle déclaration, il rougit[4]. Duo sourit et ajouta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre :  
  
_ Je reviens, attends moi ici !  
  
Lorsque le natté quitta la pièce, Heero se recroquevilla dans le lit, bien trop grand pour lui seul d'ailleurs : il ressemblait à un petit chaton sur son coussin. . . Son maître l'avait embrassé, mais il avait promis de ne plus le toucher ! Mais pouvait-il le croire ? Il en avait tellement envie. . . il voulait désespérément que ce ne soit pas un mensonge ! Après tout, le Seigneur Duo avait été gentil avec lui depuis le début, non ? Il lui avait fait mal hier, mais ses blessures ne le faisaient presque plus souffrir. . . et il ne l'avait pas abandonné dans le froid glacial. . . et il n'avait pas essayé de le violer ce matin comme il l'avait cru. . . Oui, il voulait vraiment croire son Maître !  
  
Et puis, lui soufflait une petite voix au fond de sa tête, il n'avait pas détesté le baiser du Seigneur Duo. . . il avait même trouvé ça plutôt agréable. . .  
  
Ace souvenir, le rouge revint sur les joues d'Heero qui se cacha sous les couvertures pour masquer sa gêne tout en maudissant ses fichues pensées. . .  
  
A SUIVRE. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Délirium de l'autrice :  
  
Lian : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?  
  
Lylyth : J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu sais. . .  
  
Lyra : Quoi ? Moi je trouve ça très mignon, ne Duo ?  
  
Duo : Vi Maman !  
  
Lylyth : Fils indigne !  
  
Lyra : Oh, la paix vous deux ! Bon, alors, pour les lecteurs qui comprennent pas ce qui se passe : ma double personnalité tarée voulait faire un viol de ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai menacé Lylyth de l'obliger à lire des fics non yaoï pendant un mois et j'ai repris le contrôle !  
  
Lylyth * sueur froide* : . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lian : Au fait, où est Heero ?  
  
Duo : Caché dans le lit, il veut pas venir !  
  
Lyra : Laisse le tranquille Lian, et toi fiston, va papouiller !  
  
Duo : Vi Maman ! ^_______^  
  
Euh, chers lecteurs, désolée pour le retard, je n'exigerai donc pas de reviews ( Lylyth : Mais je ne la laisserai mettre la suite que s'il y en a cinq !), mais je vous suggère néanmoins vivement d'utiliser le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche !  
  
Reviews, please ! Les petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Lian : Lyra ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Duo toi encore ?  
  
Lyra : Ah non ! J'y suis pour rien ! C'est la faute à Lylyth alors va voir ça avec elle !  
  
Duo : Mais pourquoi elle dit ça ? Je suis parfaitement normal !  
  
Lian : Parce que tu appelles considérer tes amants comme des animaux que tu peux changer quand ça te plait, quelque chose de normal, toi ?!!!  
  
Lylyth : Et alors ? Il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! C'est avec cette mentalité que je l'ai élevé !  
  
Lian : Mais c'est inhumain !!!!  
  
Lylyth : Dois je te rappeler que je ne suis pas humaine ? Je suis très fière de l'éducation de mon fils !  
  
Lian :v_v°  
  
[2] Lian : Duo, tu sais que tu passes vraiment pour un salaud là ?!  
  
Duo : Vi ! Mais Lylyth m'encourage ! Et Lyra a promis d'arranger ça !  
  
[3] Lian : Je peux le faire si tu veux !  
  
Duo : Euh. . . Finalement non, c'est pas la peine je t'assure !!!  
  
[4] Lyra : Oh, qu'il est KAWAIIIIIIIIII !!!!!! 


	4. Douche froide

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin en overdose de révisions pour le bac !  
  
Genre : Yaoï, UA, Esclavage, Lime ( et oui, j'en ai casé un tout petit dans une situation assez spéciale !), OOC de Heero (mais ça c'est normal), abus de Princesse Mononoké[1], la pauvre douche va pas s'en remettre. . .  
  
Couple : 2x1, 2+1 , 1+2, 3+4+3 (mais on les voit plus au chapitre suivant.)  
  
Disclamer : Bon, disons que nous sommes dans une fic UA, donc que les personnages ne cadrent pas avec leurs caractères habituels, donc, on peut supposer qu'ils sont à moi, non ?  
  
Lylyth : Tu rêves Lyra, tu rêves.  
  
Note : Chers lecteurs et lectrices, en raison de l'imminence du Bac oral de Français (j'ai déjà passé l'écrit) et du fait que je bosse cet été, ma production sera désormais considérablement ralentie[2] ! Je continuerai à écrire, mais il faudra vous attendre à davantage de temps entre chaque update : je doute que ma patronne lise mes fics et me fasse travailler à un ordi pour les avancer. . .  
  
Donc, voilà, et merci de votre compréhension !  
  
Note après le premier jour de travail : Je confirme et je signe, ma production de fics va VRAIMENT ralentir !!!! Je hais ces putains de melons !!![3]  
  
ESCLAVE  
  
Chapitre 4 : Douche froide  
  
Lentement, avec mille précautions, le Seigneur Duo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns endormi dans ses draps. Il sourit en voyant le visage détendu et paisible du garçon posé sur l'oreiller tandis que les couvertures lui remontaient jusqu'au menton. Un examen plus approfondi des formes presque indistinctes sous les couettes lui permirent de découvrir que le Japonais s'était recroquevillé, littéralement roulé en boule en remontant ses genoux au niveau de son ventre. L'image d'un chaton sur son coussin s'imposa dans l'esprit du Shinigami qui posa le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté sur une commode à deux mètres de la porte.  
  
Doucement, il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit sur le matelas, se réjouissant de pouvoir contempler une aussi belle vision dès le matin. Avec tendresse, il passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune esclave endormi, les ébouriffant davantage.  
  
Un petit grognement le fit sourire tandis que le garçon ouvrait péniblement des yeux cobalt encore ensommeillés.  
  
_ Bien dormi, Petit ?  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta, son regard soudainement effrayé balayant les environs, recula de quelques centimètres en voyant l'héritier des Shinigami.  
  
La réaction d'Heero ne le surpris pas : après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était normal qu'il ait encore peur de lui, et il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours seulement. . .  
  
Duo lui caressa la joue tendrement et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en voyant une légère teinte rosée venir colorer les joues de l'adolescent. Peut-être la situation entre eux permettrait un rapprochement plus rapide que prévu. . .  
  
_ Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, est ce que tu as faim ?  
  
Le prince se demanda un instant si sa dernière question était vraiment nécessaire : le garçon était mince, trop mince pour avoir pu se nourrir à un rythme régulier. . . il ne devait pas souvent avoir mangé à sa faim. Le regard brillant d'espoir que lui envoya son vis à vis ne fit que le conforter dans son hypothèse.  
  
Calmement, sans faire de geste brusque, il se leva et récupéra le plateau qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son contenu était plutôt sommaire : un petit bol de lait, des pierres de sucre comme il les aimait ( les mettre dans son breuvage matinal lui donnait un goût plus fruité selon lui ), et du bacon. Du bacon ?!  
  
Duo crut qu'il allait tuer Quatre : il avait demandé à l'Arabe de lui préparer un repas pour un blessé, ce qui sous-entendait quelqu'un qui était faible ! Comment quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas la force de tenir debout plus de deux minutes pouvait il mâcher le bacon de son château ? Le plus dur qui soit dans le pays d'ailleurs, grâce aux trois mois d'hiver qu'il passait dans les caves à sécher. . . En temps normal, le petit blond n'aurait pas commis pareille erreur. Son rapprochement soudain avec son intendant en chef n'avait pas semblé de mauvais augure au natté, mais si son serviteur commençait à mal exécuter ses ordres, il lui faudrait sévir, et il avait horreur de devoir agir comme cela.  
  
Mais bon, le fait était là : selon lui, Heero n'aurait pas la force de manger son bacon[4] !  
  
Préférant le laisser boire d'abord, le souverain retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et montra à son nouvel esclave étonné comment assaisonner son lait avec du sucre de betterave. Heero écouta, surpris, son maître lui parler de la façon dont certains serfs-agriculteurs recueillaient les légumes pour en extraire le suc et la transformation qui en découlait.  
  
Voyant que ses explications n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires au jeune homme, Duo arrêta son babillage incessant et lui tendit son bol. Le garçon le saisit avec un peu de maladresse : le Seigneur Zechs ne l'avait autorisé à se nourrir qu'en lapant une gamelle pour chien, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé de récipients normaux. . .  
  
Le prince, devinant sa gêne, se déplaça à ses côtés et lui maintint le bol d'une main, légèrement incliné, au niveau de sa bouche pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à avaler par petites gorgées. Il vit le métis ouvrir de grands yeux, étonné par le goût si sucré du breuvage, puis les fermer pour savourer davantage chaque lampée de la délicieuse boisson.[5]  
  
Lorsque l'esclave eut avalé la totalité du liquide, Duo décida néanmoins de tenter l'expérience de le laisser manger du bacon : il y parviendrait peut- être tout de même. . .  
  
Heero attrapa ce que lui tendait son maître et le porta à sa bouche, mâchant difficilement l'aliment trop dur, et peinant pour le déchirer entre ses dents. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par laisser le morceau de nourriture de côté, gardant la tête basse : il n'était même plus capable de se restaurer normalement. . .  
  
Shinigami décida de mettre son plan de rechange, pour nourrir son domestique, en place : il prit l'une des longues lanières de lard et la mastiqua consciencieusement, coupant la viande en minuscules parcelles à l'intérieur même de sa bouche. La situation lui rappelait assez celle du loup qui mâchait la viande de ses proies pour que les louveteaux puissent se sustenter. Il allait recracher comme il en avait l'intention, mais un regard sur le visage baissé du garçon suffi pour lui fournir une autre idée. . .  
  
Avec douceur, il releva le menton du jeune homme et plongea dans ses yeux océan intrigués, se rapprochant de plus en plus, réduisant de seconde en seconde la distance entre eux. Lorsque leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, Heero ouvrit immédiatement la sienne à son Seigneur, mu par une force inconnue. Duo l'embrassa gentiment avant de lui glisser directement dans la bouche les aliments pré-mâchés. Il cessa le baiser, permettant ainsi au petit asiatique de respirer et d'avaler la nourriture sans encombre. Le garçon finit par ouvrir les yeux et fixa son maître d'un regard empli de gratitude.  
  
L'opération se répéta à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que la totalité du plateau repas ait été engloutie par l'esclave affamé. . . Chaque fois, Duo se repaissait de la douceur des lèvres de l'esclave, de sa fragilité et de son besoin de protection. Heero, lui, remerciait son maître de tout son c?ur pour lui offrir un repas plus consistant que tous ceux qu'il avait connu depuis plus de trois ans, il se sentait empli de reconnaissance pour cet homme qui n'avait pas profité de sa situation pour se servir de lui comme d'un vulgaire objet, qui lui offrait du réconfort et une impression de chaleur, de sécurité. . . le Seigneur Duo était quelqu'un de gentil et bon, il en était persuadé.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le Prince réalisa au bout d'un certain temps, passé à la contemplation d'un bel asiatique aux yeux bleus qui restait appuyé contre son torse, que le dit asiatique avait besoin d'une bonne douche : il avait pu voir les traces sanglantes dues aux coups de fouet, les petites marques noires de crasse sur son corps, et la sueur qui s'était mêlée à tout ce charmant tableau. . . pas très ragoûtant, ne ?  
  
Lorsqu'il avait choisi sa chambre, son défunt père étant toujours de ce monde, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit adjacente à une salle de bain, afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes sanitaires avec tous ses amants. . . et bien pour une fois, cette pièce servirait à un autre escient ! [6]  
  
Il passa délicatement un bras sous les genoux de l'esclave et il le souleva sans la moindre difficulté, remarquant une nouvelle fois combien le garçon était mince. Heero ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et il s'agrippa à lui, ses petits poings serrant de toutes leurs forces la chemise noire du porteur : où l'emmenait-on ? Qu'allait-on lui faire ?  
  
Duo sourit en remarquant la crispation du jeune homme et lui caressa gentiment la joue pour le rassurer. Le Japonais le regarda, inquiet, avant de baisser les yeux et de rougir légèrement : son nouveau maître semblait si fort, mais si doux à la fois. . . Et il n'avait pas caché qu'il le désirait. . .  
  
Avec douceur, l'héritier du royaume de Shinigami reposa au sol le corps finement sculpté du garçon et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, indiquant d'un mouvement du menton qu'il souhaitait qu'il y passa un moment. La pièce était accueillante, comme il l'avait voulu : le marbre ivoire de la vasque du lavabo et de la profonde baignoire était mis en valeur par la couleur des murs étincelants, les divers flacons de gel douche ou de shampoings parfumés formaient un véritable arc en ciel chatoyant, plein de gaieté, avec lequel contrastait la lumière qui filtrait par le faux plafond prodiguant une atmosphère de calme et de repos.  
  
Heero avança dans la pièce, ravi de ce qu'on lui proposait : les occasions pour lui de profiter d'une baignoire qui fournissait, sans doute, de l'eau chaude, étaient très rares lorsqu'il était au service du Seigneur Zechs. Il balaya la salle du regard, se réjouissant de voir la propreté et la qualité des objets se trouvant dans la pièce. Le carrelage bleu pale, sur le plancher autant que sur les murs, le surpris : il s'était habitué à devoir se contenter de vieilles salles dont la tapisserie partait en lambeaux ou dont la peinture était écaillée, pas de ce genre d'endroit où régnait la luxure.  
  
Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ôter son short déchiré par l'usure, et se dirigea vers la grande baignoire où pouvaient au moins tenir six personnes sans se gêner[7]. Mais à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour enjamber le rebord du bassin qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il avait surestimé ses forces. . . Un bras puissant s'enroula autour de sa taille, le soutenant avant qu'il ne touche le sol. . .  
  
Heero leva la tête pour se perdre dans deux pierres améthystes plus brillantes que les étoiles en cet instant. Le Seigneur Duo l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser dans sa chute. Dire qu'il n'était même plus capable de marcher sans tomber. . .  
  
Une autre pensée lui vint en tête, faisant prendre à ses joues une couleur bien plus rosée : il ne portait aucun vêtement. . . il était totalement nu. . . et le Seigneur Duo le serrait contre son torse. . .  
  
Le prince l'assit avec précautions sur un siège[8], et le jeune Nippon eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il le vit enlever lascivement sa chemise, défaisant bouton après bouton, laissant le tissu glisser le long de sa peau pâle et dévoiler ses épaules musclées. . . Heero rougit violemment en s'apercevant qu'il regardait son maître avec beaucoup trop d'insistance et que ses pensées dérivaient bien trop à son goût. Il détourna le regard, fuyant la vision du torse parfait, bien que comportant certaines cicatrices sans doute dues aux entraînements à l'épée, de l'homme en face de lui.  
  
Après quelques secondes, sa curiosité reprit le dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'?il au natté. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle : l'héritier du royaume de Shinigami avait ôté son pantalon et il se trouvait à présent vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir qui laissait transparaître la forme de ses cuisses finement musclées. . . et pas que de ses cuisses d'ailleurs[9]. . .  
  
Le visage de l'esclave prit une teinte carmine plus que soutenue en voyant ce corps de dieu grec s'approcher de lui. . . de plus en plus près. . . beaucoup trop près !  
  
Duo esquissa un sourire en remarquant la réaction de son domestique lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé : le petit Heero semblait bien gêné de le voir ainsi dévêtu. . . Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son boxer ! Calmement, il souleva le garçon pour le porter dans la baignoire, remplie d'eau pure : puisée dans une nappe phréatique, elle était recueillie dans des cuves de traitements pour en supprimer toutes les bactéries, puis distillée par certains savants du château, et enfin assaisonnée d'un bain moussant au parfum agréable qui variait en fonction de ses ordres. L'arôme actuel n'aurait pas pu être mieux choisi : brise marine. Cette senteur lui semblait parfaitement convenir à la personne qu'était Heero : ses yeux si bleus ne pouvaient que lui remémorer les reflets du soleil sur l'eau turquoise de la mer. . .  
  
Il fit lentement pénétrer le jeune homme dans le bain, entrant à sa suite tout en le soutenant : il ne manquait plus qu'il fasse un malaise dans l'eau ! Déjà qu'il avait bien fait de le surveiller lorsque l'esclave s'était acheminé vers la petite piscine, il jugeait plus prudent de rester à ses côtés à présent.  
  
Il fit asseoir l'asiatique juste devant lui, se collant presque à son dos, et remarquant, au passage, la crispation des muscles du Japonais. Gentiment, il lui caressa la nuque, descendant vers son cou parfois. . . la respiration de l'adolescent s'accéléra tandis que le prince entendait les battements affolés de son c?ur tout contre sa propre poitrine. Il fallait agir patiemment. . .  
  
Doucement, Duo plongea sa main dans le liquide savonneux et l'en ressortit, pleine de cette eau parfumée. Avec attention, il déversa l'eau chaude sur l'épaule d'Heero, suivant du regard son trajet le long du torse d'Heero. Sensuellement, sa main suivit le même chemin, la paume tout contre la peau, faisant frissonner le garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir en la voyant disparaître au niveau de son ventre, dans les profondeurs insondables de la baignoire. . .  
  
Shinigami sourit : il avait nettement senti le corps du jeune homme réagir à ses caresses : son souffle était devenu court, ses tétons s'étaient durcis et il tremblait faiblement. . .  
  
Calmement, il recommença , mouillant, cette fois, l'autre épaule et en partie la gorge de son esclave. Comme précédemment, Heero gémit, ne sachant pas comment arrêter son maître, ni s'il le souhaitait réellement. Tout son univers se résumait en cet instant aux mains si douces glissaient sur lui, à ce souffle brûlant qui caressait sa nuque, à la chaleur qui envahissait son être, et aux battements effrénés de son c?ur qui résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles comme une musique africaine endiablée à base de tambours. . .  
  
Le natté décida de passer à l'étape supérieure dans le lavage : le savon. Il prit un flacon orange, dont le produit avait l'odeur de pèches, sur le bord de la baignoire et en versa dans sa main tandis que l'autre faisait délicatement couler de l'eau sur le visage du garçon désemparé entre ses bras.  
  
Avec douceur, (ses amants ne disaient-ils pas qu'il était le partenaire le plus doux et le plus attentionné qu'ils aient connu ?) il commença à faire voyager ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qui haletait à présent. . .  
  
Heero ne savait plus quoi faire, comment devait-il réagir ? Les mains de son maître parcouraient son corps, lui faisant éprouver des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues, des frissons le traversaient, les lèvres de son possesseur effleuraient parfois la peau si fine de son cou caressée doucement par certaines mèches de cheveux de sa frange. . . Pourquoi le Seigneur Duo ne faisait-il pas comme le Seigneur Zechs en le prenant directement ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Pourquoi ses caresses lui faisaient-elles un effet pareil ? Et pourquoi avait-il si chaud ? Et. . .  
  
Une réaction incontrôlée dans la région de son entrejambe stoppa immédiatement les pensées. Le jeune asiatique se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort : si le Seigneur Duo découvrait cela. . . que lui ferait-il ?  
  
Lentement, les mains se rapprochaient de son bas-ventre et le garçon aux yeux cobalt était tiraillé entre l'envie de se laisser aller à gémir contre son maître et la crainte qu'il ne s'aperçoive des réactions de son corps. . .  
  
Une bouche chaude et humide vint soudain se poser sur sa nuque et remonter vers son oreille en laissant sur son cou une série de baisers aussi légers que des papillons. . . Heero ne put contenir un petit cri de plaisir. . . Duo cessa son petit manège lorsqu'il parvint au niveau de l'oreille de l'esclave, lui murmurant gentiment quelques mots tandis que ses mains glissaient davantage vers LA zone sensible sans pour autant la toucher.  
  
_ Ca, je crois que tu peux t'en occuper tout seul, non ?[10]  
  
Heero rougit en comprenant l'allusion, son maître n'avait pas été dupe. Il savait comment il avait réagi. . . Mort de honte, il se savonna le plus rapidement possible, essayant d'éviter le regard de l'homme auquel il appartenait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté du Shinigami qui, après l'avoir rincé en utilisant cette fois la paume de douche, le fit sortir du bain en entourant une petite serviette autour de ses reins, les siens étant parfaitement moulés par son boxer trempé. . .  
  
Heero chercha vivement son short des yeux mais il ne le trouva pas à la place où il l'avait laissé. . . Se tournant craintivement vers Duo, il l'interrogea muettement. Le natté sourit et répondit à la question sous- entendue du garçon :  
  
_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser remettre cette loque ?  
  
Il saisit un magnifique peignoir blanc accroché au mur et le présenta au Japonais ébahi. Avec incertitude, comme s'il craignait encore de rêver, Heero leva une main pour toucher l'étoffe soyeuse que son maître lui offrait. La serviette qui couvrait son bassin tomba avant qu'il n'ait pu la rattraper. Sans avoir le temps de bouger, il se sentit enveloppé par le tissu si doux puis soulevé dans les airs par l'héritier des Shinigami.  
  
Calmement, Duo le transporta hors de la pièce et le déposa sur son lit. Le garçon essaya de reculer en voyant son maître se pencher sur lui, mais le prince l'en empêcha, le maintenant sous son emprise. Heero tremblait, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer : mais qu'est ce qui prenait au Seigneur Duo ?  
  
Le Maître écarta l'ouverture du peignoir, dévoilant le corps parfait de son esclave et s'écartant légèrement pour pouvoir le contempler dans sa nudité la plus totale. Un étrange éclat passa dans ses yeux améthystes et il se pencha sur le jeune homme terrifié, glissant un bras sous sa taille pour lui interdire de chercher à s'enfuir. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Des reviews !!! Des reviews !!! Je veux des reviews s'ils vous plait !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Délirium de l'autrice :  
  
Lylyth : Nan, je veux pas que tu t'arrêtes là !!! C'est inhumain !!!  
  
Lyra : Lylyth, dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis PAS humaine ?  
  
Lylyth : PFFFFFF !! Comme si je le savais pas !  
  
Heero : Et qu'est ce qu'il va me faire Duo ?  
  
Lyra : ^_________^ (( Ceci est sensé être un sourire sadique. . .)  
  
Lylyth : Quelque chose qui va te faire crier. . . mais de quoi, alors là. . .  
  
Duo : Simple question maman, il va y avoir un lemon ?  
  
Lyra : Oh que oui mon poussin !!!  
  
Duo : Mais, je voulais dire, dans le prochain chapitre ?  
  
Lylyth : Peut-être. . . Peut-être pas. . .  
  
Duo : Toplé !!! Maman ! Dis moi !!!!  
  
Lyra : Nan, je dirais rien !  
  
Duo : C'est pas juste !  
  
Lylyth : On lui dira. . .  
  
Si vous pouviez utiliser le petit bouton en bas à gauche SVP !!! Reviews ! Les petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Plus précisément, le passage où San doit donner la becquée à Ashitaka ! C'est trop Kawaï !!! ^______^  
  
[2] Je peux à peine m'approcher de mon ordi !  
  
Lylyth : En clair, tu es en train de leur dire que tu es plus productive lorsqu'on a cours quoi. . .  
  
Lyra : T'as tout compris !  
  
[3] Un PWP sur ce sujet est prévu en collaboration avec Lian (on bosse ensemble à la fabrique, et y a pas de raison qu'on soit les seules à trinquer !) Le teaser sera en ligne dès que je l'aurai tapé !  
  
[4] Oui, revenons au sujet principal s'il vous plait !  
  
[5] Z'aime le lait sucré ! C'est bon !!!!  
  
[6] Lylyth : Peut-être pas. . . . . .  
  
[7] Lylyth : Ca, ça s'appelle un jacuzzi Heero !  
  
Lyra : Et ça sert à certaines choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la baignade parfois, ne Lylyth ?  
  
Lylyth : Vous voyez comme ma mauvaise influence est contagieuse ?  
  
[8] Celui des toilettes dont il avait baissé le couvercle au préalable. . .  
  
Non, définitivement ne pas introduire cette phrase dans le texte ou je bousille tout le romantisme !  
  
[9] Lyra : Pardon !!!! J'ai pas pu résister !  
  
[10] Lylyth : Non ! LYRAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?!!!!!!!  
  
Lyra : Je vous rappelle à tout hasard que NON, on ne peut pas me tuer ! Je suis une autrice c'est interdit, et on ne peut pas tuer la Mort !!!!  
  
Lylyth : Mais c'est pas vrai !!! T'étais vraiment obligée ?!!!!  
  
Lyra : Oh oui !!! Rien que pour entendre les hurlements de Shin et de Kalhana sur MSN !!!  
  
Lylyth : -_-° . . . Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis maso. . . 


	5. Schizophrénie

Série : GW, comme d'habitude. . .  
  
Auteur : Pourquoi je dois encore le préciser ?! Lyrashin avec ses deux personnalités aux commandes !!  
  
Genre : Yaoï !!!! C'est une fic Yaoï et il y a un lime dans ce chapitre, donc chers lecteurs hétérophiles ne venez pas m'embêter avec le coup de '' les lemons sont interdits sur ffnet '' et puis quoi encore ?! Si on laisse agir ces crétins, ils nous empêcheront de tout faire !!! Et puis, alors UA, OOC de Heero, relation maître/esclave. . . Que des bonnes choses pour les yaoïstes ! Ah, oui, j'oubliais : schizophrénie. . .  
  
Couple : 2x1, 1+2+1, 3x4(le voilà enfin, contents ?), 2+4+2 (amitié, s'il vous plait !)  
  
Disclaimer : Regardez bien sur le contrat mes chers proprios légaux, est ce que vous voyez mon nom sur le papier ? Non ? Bon, ben maintenant vous saurez qu'ils ne sont pas à moi !!!  
  
Note : Ce chapitre est dédié à Lylio, Nefra et Kalhana pour m'avoir botté les fesses parce que j'avais du retard sur cette fics ! Mais je remercie également tous les pauvres lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews et que j'ai fait patienter si longtemps. . . Merci de ne pas me trucider après avoir lu le message à la fin du chapitre. . .  
  
ESCLAVE  
  
Chapitre 5 : Schizophrénie  
  
Les lèvres du jeune garçon frémirent lorsque celles de son possesseur se posèrent sur elles. . . Le bras autour de sa taille resserra son étreinte, le rapprochant davantage encore du corps de l'homme au dessus de lui. . . Heero poussa un petit cri en sentant un genou effleurer son bassin tandis qu'une main habile suivait le tracé d'une goutte d'eau sur son ventre. . .  
  
Kami Sama, pourquoi lui ? N'avait-il pas d'autre destin que de devoir servir de jouet à des hommes plus puissants que tout ce qu'il serait un jour ?! Avait-il commis un crime si grand pour que sa vie ne soit qu'une succession de malheurs ? Non, il avait toujours été un bon fils, obéissant à sa mère, respectant son père. . . Ses ancêtres avaient jadis perpétré des atrocités, mais lui, il n'y était pour rien. . . Alors, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre lui ?! Il venait tout juste d'oser espérer que le Seigneur Duo pourrait lui apporter une vie différente. . .Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le toucherait pas sans son accord. . . Alors pourquoi allait-il une nouvelle fois être violé sans pouvoir se défendre ?  
  
Doucement, la langue du prince pénétra dans sa bouche, l'explorant, caressant sa propre langue. . . Le Maître mordilla légèrement ses lèvres, le pressant de répondre au baiser. . . Il n'avait pas le choix. . . Lentement, essayant de repousser autant qu'il le pouvait l'instant où il le prendrait, le Japonais lui rendit timidement ses caresses labiales. . .  
  
Un doigt frôla soudain la pointe de son téton droit et Heero ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres qui venaient de le relâcher.  
  
_ Hum, très sensible. . . Ne ?  
  
Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu prononcer un mot en guise de réponse, Duo l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'une deuxième main venait caresser son torse, portant une attention toute particulière à ses mamelons qui, bien malgré lui commençaient à se durcir. . . Les doigts se mirent à tracer des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés de ses tétons sans pour autant les toucher. . . Le garçon gémit faiblement en sentant son système pileux réagir : en un mot, il avait la chair de poule. . . Duo le remarqua visiblement. . .  
  
_ Tu as froid ?  
  
Et les mains entreprirent de le réchauffer, les larges paumes passant et repassant sur ses bras, ses épaules, ses cuisses. . . Heero crut qu'il allait s'étouffer lorsque son entrejambe commença à réagir également. . .  
  
La bouche brûlante de son maître descendit vers son cou, suçant la peau pâle à sa portée jusqu'à la marquer comme sienne, apposant sa signature tandis qu'il gémissait, perdu entre son envie de repousser son Seigneur et celle de se laisser aller à ces sensations si agréables. . .  
  
Lorsque les mains descendirent sur son ventre, il crut qu'il allait en mourir : les allers-retours de son torse à son nombril n'étaient que des caresses, mais elles suffisaient à le rendre fou de frustration. . . Comment le Seigneur Duo réussissait-il à lui faire ressentir de pareilles émotions ?! Lui qui restait de marbre lorsque les autres le touchaient, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir à ce contact ! Il avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'un instrument. . . Un instrument qui avait déjà servi. . . Un instrument dont le prince de Shinigami était le seul à en savoir tirer la plus belle musique. . .  
  
La bouche quitta sa gorge et vint titiller ses tétons à son tour, les léchant, les mordillant, les suçant. . . Et lui faisant complètement perdre pied. . . Heero gémissait à présent sans retenue, se tortillant tandis que les mains de son maître effleuraient ses cuisses. . . Sa respiration était devenue haletante et des étoiles commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. . .  
  
_ Déjà fatigué mon ange ? Mais ce n'est que le début. . .  
  
Sans prévenir, l'une des mains saisit son membre dressé depuis un moment, causant un petit cri de douleur chez le Japonais qui oublia immédiatement cet instant en sentant la langue se diriger vers son bas ventre. . . Plus bas. . . Encore plus bas. . . Et s'arrêtant soudain au dessus de son nombril. . .  
  
Heero geignit une seconde avant de se rappeler de sa position : il n'était qu'un esclave. . . Le maître pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. . . Lui donner du plaisir ou le faire cesser. . . Le rendre fou, et le laisser en plan. . . Le torturer et le battre. . . Même le tuer. . . Et lui, il n'avait aucun droit. . .  
  
Mais il n'était pas stupide : depuis que le Seigneur Zechs l'avait pris pour la première fois, lui volant son innocence et sa liberté, il savait que tous les hommes qu'il côtoierait ne lui donnerait rien sans espérer en retour. . .  
  
Lentement, le jeune esclave se redressa, se libérant maladroitement de son peignoir, et il se pencha timidement vers le boxer du Seigneur Duo. . . Même s'il détestait ça, il préférait encore le faire plutôt que ce ne soit le natté qui le lui ordonne. . . Il était encore temps : le maître semblait hésiter. . . Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si horrible avec lui qu'avec les autres. . . Peut-être que, cette fois, il ne garderait pas son goût dans la gorge avec cette envie de vomir qui le reprenait à chaque instant de la journée. . . Avec pudeur, il tendit la main vers l'élastique du caleçon, tremblant légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. . . Mais il se sentit soudain repoussé en arrière, plaqué sur le lit. . .  
  
Les yeux écarquillés, le garçon manqua de s'étouffer en sentant un doigt remonter doucement le long de son pénis. . . Ce n'était pas au Maître de faire ça !!! Mais, qui était-il pour oser critiquer les décisions du prince ?  
  
Les caresses sur son membre le plus sensible le propulsèrent dans une sorte d'état second : même si on le lui avait ordonné, il aurait été incapable d'articuler autre chose que des onomatopées et autres sons aigus. . . Ses mains serrèrent les draps lorsque les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus chaud. . . de plus humide. . .  
  
Duo eut un sourire en voyant Heero : il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Japonais puisse être aussi séduisant. . . Les pommettes rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée, les yeux mi-clos. . . Ses mains griffaient le drap au point qu'il était certain qu'il l'aurait déchiré avant la fin. . . Et la façon dont il se cambrait en gémissant. . . God, c'était une véritable incitation au viol !  
  
Voyant qu'une fine goutte de liquide blanchâtre pointait, l'héritier royal décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer à la dernière phase. . .  
  
Une soudaine chaleur entoura son sexe et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. . . Dieu, mais comment le Seigneur Duo faisait-il ? Est ce que tous ceux à qui il avait du faire ça avaient ressenti autant de. . . Comment qualifier cela ? Satisfaction ? Non, ce n'était pas suffisant. . . C'était tellement plus. . . Intense. . .  
  
La bouche se mit à bouger, se mouvant en va-et-vient le long de son membre, et Heero perdit conscience de tout son corps excepté de ''cette'' partie là. . . Alors c'était ça, la jouissance ? C'était merveilleux. . . Il ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer dans le blanc éclatant de l'orgasme tandis que le prince avalait sa semence avec délice. . .  
  
Duo resta là, étendu sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude, à regarder son asiatique recouvrer son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, les joues toujours rosées. . . Magnifique. . .  
  
L'esclave sembla enfin recouvrer en partie ses esprits, et, apercevant son maître près de lui, le dévisagea, l'interrogeant muettement. . .  
  
_ Je ne laisse jamais mon partenaire insatisfait, Heero !  
  
L'adolescent natté se pencha une dernière fois et vola un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant se reposer. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte de sa chambre, Duo s'adossa contre le mur et poussa un soupir de soulagement : ça n'avait pas été loin. . . S'il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle, Shinigami aurait sûrement violé le garçon sans que celui ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. . .  
  
Shinigami. . . Etonnant, n'est ce pas ? Tous les membres de sa famille avaient toujours été des tueurs sanguinaires qui ne montraient de douceur qu'envers leurs proches parents ou leurs conjoints. . . Mais, seulement, lui, il était différent de ses ancêtres. . . Et c'était monstrueusement ironique de savoir que la véritable facette de ses ascendants était cachée au regard du monde la plupart du temps. . .  
  
Mais, tout comme lui, son double avait certains penchants pour les amants ; veuillez noter le ''amant'' et non ''amante'' ; et il était visiblement très attiré par le petit Japonais. . .  
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête : il avait juré à Heero que plus personne ne le toucherait. . . Mais comment pourrait-il le protéger de lui même ? Cette fois ci, il avait pu se retenir, refoulant son autre-lui au fond de son esprit, seulement, en serait-il de même la prochaine fois ?. . . . . . . . . . Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tenter le diable. . . Il fallait prendre des dispositions. . .  
  
Le prince se ressaisit et parcourut les couloirs en direction des cuisines, sachant qu'à cette heure ci, il avait une chance sur deux d'y trouver Quatre. . .  
  
Il le trouva, effectivement, mais ce n'était pas exactement à cela qu'il avait pensé. . . Il avait imaginé que le petit blond serait aux fourneaux, un joli tablier autour de la taille pour éviter de salir son uniforme, ou bien qu'il serait occupé à la confection d'un gâteau. . . Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait imaginer qu'il le verrait, collé contre le mur, une expression de pure jouissance sur le visage, par un Trowa qui lui mordillait la gorge. . . Non, il n'avait définitivement pas songé à cela. . .  
  
En temps normal, Duo se serait éclipsé sans faire de bruit, et il aurait fait quelques insinuations graveleuses à ce sujet en présence de l'arabe pendant un mois, mais, cette fois, il était bien trop préoccupé par la situation avec Heero pour les laisser tranquille. . . Et puis après tout, c'était LUI, le maître dans ce château, non ?!  
  
_ HUM, HUM. . .  
  
Le natté eut un sourire en voyant les deux serviteurs sursauter et se détacher rapidement l'un de l'autre. . . Trop tard. . . Ce fut un Quatre rougissant qui bafouilla :  
  
_ Seign. . . Seigneur Duo. . .Nous. . . Enfin, nous. . .  
  
Le sourire de l'adolescent s'agrandit : il adorait ennuyer le petit blond. . . Mais cette fois, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. . .  
  
_ Quatre, je me moque de ce que vous faisiez ou de ce vous pouviez bien faire, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite et sans délai. Vous reprendrez donc vos activités plus tard. . .  
  
Le majordome et l'esclave maghrébin rougirent de concert, mais se tinrent prêts à recevoir les ordres de leur Maître. . .  
  
_ Quatre, ramène moi Wufei au plus tôt, j'ai besoin de lui pour qu'il prépare une garde-robe particulière. . . Non, je me fiche savoir qu'il a abandonné le métier de tailleur pour devenir architecte avec Sally ! Il était le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver et j'ai besoin de ces services maintenant !!! Et ramène le même s'il est en pleine discussion avec un particulier ! S'il le faut, je lui ferai parvenir un ordre écrit du château signé de ma main, ce qui aura pour conséquence d'augmenter sa clientèle ! Mais je le VEUX, ici, et dans moins d'une heure ! EXECUTION !!!  
  
Le jeune homme quitta la pièce en courant, soucieux de ne pas contrarier son prince plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : le Seigneur Duo était rarement aussi énervé et ce n'était jamais bon signe. . .  
  
_Quant à toi, Trowa, je souhaite que tu trouve une chambre pour une personne à proximité de mes appartements. . . Quitte à déplacer un des hôtes du château qui est venu sans être invité et qui s'incruste joyeusement. . . J'ai le droit d'être cynique et injurieux si j'ai envie d'abord ! Et donc, je veux que cette chambre possède un lit deux places et que tous les ustensiles soient de même qualité que ceux de la mienne. . . Oh, et puis, fais rajouter des draps en soie de Syrie, je suis sûr que cela lui conviendra parfaitement. . .  
  
Le brun s'inclina respectueusement et sortit calmement pour obéir à son maître. Il aurait beaucoup aimé savoir qui était ce ''lui'' dont le fils Shinigami avait parlé, mais la curiosité était un très vilain défaut, et puis, il l'apprendrait sûrement en temps et en heure. . .  
  
Resté seul dans la pièce, Duo se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. . . Un soupir lui échappa et il pria silencieusement. . .  
  
// Faîtes que tout soit parfait. . . Oh, Seigneur, faîtes que tout aille bien. . .//  
  
A Suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
J'ai tenu tout un chapitre sans faire de petites notes débiles !!!  
  
Lyra : Ouf, enfin bouclé !  
  
Duo : Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait celui là !  
  
Lian : Hum. . . Schizophrénie. . . Tu te confonds pas un peu avec Duo, là?  
  
Lylyth : Mais non !!! Pas du tout !!! C'est un caractère héréditaire d'après ce qu'à dit le prof de Bio ! Et puis, comme Duo est mon fils. . .  
  
Heero * lis le chapitre * : . . .  
  
Lyra : Alors, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
  
Heero : Hn. . .  
  
Lyra : Heero, tu m'excuseras, mais. . . Duo !!! Décode moi ton petit ami !!!  
  
Duo : Il a dit que ça lui plaisait beaucoup mais qu'il voulait absolument avoir le lemon au prochain chapitre. . .  
  
Lian : C'est Heero qui pense ça, ou c'est toi ?!  
  
Lyra : Pour ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir. . . Je vous explique : étant donné que j'ai trop de fics en cours, je ne peux pas updater régulièrement, donc, j'ai décidé, vu qu'il me reste encore 5 à 6 chapitres sur cette fic, que je la laisserai en stand-by le temps de finir Vampire où il ne me manque que deux chapitre et dont le plan est clairement défini ! Voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez, et je vous jure que j'essayerai de terminer l'autre fic le plus rapidement possible !  
  
Sinon, une petite review serait la bienvenue. . . 


	6. Les habits neufs

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Toujours moi. . . Lyrashin, alias la Mort Incarnée à demi enterrée sous ses cahiers de cours. . .  
  
Genre : Voir chapitre précédent ! Flemme de tout retaper ! Ah, si ! Y a un nouveau truc : Wufei en tailleur !  
  
Couples : 2x1, 212, 343 (en toile de fond. . .), et 252 avec un ancien 5x2x5 !  
  
Note : Et bien voilà ! Je vous l'avais dit que je finirai par le faire ce chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais. . . Jette un coup d'œil aux piles de bouquins en équilibre instable qui risquent de lui tomber dessus à tout moment Je suis, comme qui dirait, légèrement débordée. . .  
  
BOUM   
  
Est ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me sortir de là-dessous ?!!!  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Lyra apparaît sur l'écran et lève un sourcil  
  
Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux taureaux avant la corrida ?  
  
Passage rapide d'une petite panthère noire ailée tenant dans sa gueule un fer porté à blanc qui vient le donner à sa maîtresse  
  
Merci Shina !  
  
Lylyth attrape le fer, un air sadique sur le visage  
  
Vous savez pas si les proprios légaux ne les ont pas marqué déjà ?! Wufei, Heero ! Petits, petits, petits !  
  
Lian qui arrive en courant récupérer la folle. . .  
  
Tout ça, c'est de la faute de l'administration du lycée ! Je vous avais dit de pas la mettre avec un prof d'espagnol mordu de corrida !!!  
  
Note : Je voulais écrire une note sympa, pour remercier tous les reviewers d'avoir attendus aussi longtemps pour lire ce chapitre, mais finalement. . . Je ne le ferai pas, et ce pour une raison bien précise : quelqu'un a essayé de plagier Esclave.  
  
Je ne citerai pas le nom de la ficteuse qui a fait ça étant donné que le plagiat a disparu dès que j'ai un peu gueulé, mais je suis un peu échaudée par l'attitude de certaines personnes qui osent s'approprier votre travail. . . Franchement, je trouve ça con, et, pour reprendre l'expression de Manu et Blaise ( copains de moi internés dans le même hôpital psychiatrique : Ombre et Folie), « Pourquoi être con lorsqu'il est plus facile d'être intelligent ? » et utiliser sa cervelle pour écrire ses propres histoires ?!  
  
Voilà, c'était le coup de gueule de la journée, merci d'en avoir pris connaissance !  
  
Esclave  
  
Chapitre 6 : Les habits neufs  
  
Encore allongé, nu, sur le lit de son maître, Heero peinait à reprendre son souffle : c'était la première fois qu'un homme s'était soucié de son plaisir personnel, négligeant de passer à l'acte parce qu'il avait peur. . . Le Seigneur Duo l'avait caressé d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. . . Et la douceur avec laquelle il l' avait embrassé pour le rassurer lorsqu'il tremblait. . . Le jeune asiatique rougit, honteux des pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête, mais incapable de les arrêter.  
  
Lorsque la porte des appartements du prince s'ouvrit, le garçon sursauta : il n'avait pas entendu les pas dans le couloir. . . Un homme, vêtu de la livrée violette des domestiques du château, s'avança dans la pièce. Il était plutôt grand - en tout cas bien plus que lui – et l'un de ses yeux vert émeraude était masqué par une longue mèche d'une chevelure châtain clair. . . L'esclave frémit en réalisant qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement et qu'il se trouvait sur un lit. . . Si l'inconnu le voulait. . . Mais le Maître lui avait juré que personne ne le toucherait. . . Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, le Japonais baissa la tête, ne cherchant pas à croiser le regard de l'intrus, attendant qu'il parle. . .  
  
Trowa observa un moment l'adolescent apeuré, notant mentalement chacune des cicatrices qu'arborait son corps. . . Il n'avait vraiment pas dû avoir une vie facile. . . Son attitude incertaine en était la preuve. Même lui, qui en avait pourtant bavé avant d'être affranchi par le Shinigami, n'était sûr d'avoir subi autant d'épreuves que le gamin. . .  
  
Le Seigneur Duo te demande, suis moi.  
  
Heero obéit en rougissant pudiquement, gêné de devoir se montrer nu à l'homme que lui avait envoyé le Maître. . . Le domestique soupira et s'approcha de lui en saisissant le peignoir qui était resté étendu sur le lit pour le lui passer sur les épaules. Le garçon frissonna en sentant les doigts glacés se poser sur sa peau avant d'être remplacés par un doux tissu. . . Soudain, sans prévenir, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il poussa un petit cri en se débattant pour retrouver le dallage froid, mais le majordome le tenait fermement dans ses bras. . .  
  
Mais qu'est ce que vous. . .  
  
Le jeune homme à la mèche jeta un coup d'œil à l'esclave effrayé, remarquant au passage combien il était léger. . .  
  
Tu n'irais pas assez vite, et le Seigneur Duo n'aime pas attendre.  
  
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Trowa quitta la chambre de son employeur en portant avec précautions son fardeau abasourdi par ses réactions imprévisibles. . .  
  
######################################  
  
Au même moment   
  
Wufei Chang avait été réellement surpris de la visite du domestique- confident du prince : il était encore entouré de divers plans du prochain bâtiment qu'il devait superviser, à savoir une gigantesque bibliothèque, lorsque le petit blond était entré en coup de vent dans son atelier avant de le prier de le suivre tout de suite par ordre du souverain. . . Duo et son sens de l'expéditif. . .  
  
Il avait donc rapidement averti Sally qu'il se rendait au château pour le reste de la journée. Quoique, connaissant Shinigami, il en aurait sans doute jusqu'au lendemain matin. . . Son épouse avait froncé les sourcil lorsqu'il était parti : elle n'appréciait guère de le savoir en seul compagnie du maître du pays. . . Les femmes et leur jalousie maladive ! Kami-Sama, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été, il fut un temps, l'amant du prince, qu'il allait forcément la tromper dans son dos !  
  
Le Chinois réprima un sourire en secouant la tête : ce genre de réflexions était typique de son meilleur ami ! Il avait sincèrement été influencé par l'esprit tordu et cynique de son ancien employeur !  
  
A présent, il se trouvait, une fois de plus, dans le salon de réception principal du prince. . . Cela lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. . . Sa première rencontre avec lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant apprenant le métier de son père. . . Sa première dispute avec le natté qui refusait de porter une chemise rose qu'une de ses admiratrices lui avait commandé de confectionner. . . Leur premier baiser. . . Tant de choses qui le faisaient replonger dans son passé s'étaient produites dans cette pièce. . . Il s'était si souvent installé dans le fauteuil de droite, juste à côté de la cheminée, à discuter avec Duo. . . Duo. . . Qu'est ce que ce fripon avait encore bien pu inventer pour le faire venir aujourd'hui ?  
  
Wufifi !!!  
  
Ah, non, ça, ça ne lui avait pas manqué ! Kami-Sama, le nombre de surnoms débiles que ce baka pouvait inventer. . .  
  
Le prince avançait vers lui d'un air décidé et le salua chaleureusement en lui donnant l'accolade. Wufei avait appris, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que ce geste symbolisait la haute estime dans laquelle on le tenait, aussi lui rendit-il son salut avec plaisir. Cependant, lorsque Duo le regarda dans les yeux, il comprit aussitôt que son ami était préoccupé. . . Sans attendre, il guida son souverain vers un siège et lui demanda calmement de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence. . .  
  
Wu, j'ai besoin de toi. . .  
  
Hum. . . Ca devait vraiment être quelque chose de très important : Duo ne l'appelait Wu que lorsqu'il avait envie de se confier. . . Dans ce genre de situations, il pouvait laisser de côté le traditionnel ''Majesté'' et utiliser son prénom. . .  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Duo ?  
  
Le natté détourna les yeux en se tortillant dans son fauteuil. Signe de malaise, nota le Chinois.  
  
C'est. . . J'ai. . .  
  
Oui, mais encore ?!  
  
Le prince le fusilla du regard et Wufei se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire : Shinigami à court de mots, il aurait tout vu !  
  
C'est mon nouvel esclave. . .  
  
Bon, voilà déjà le sujet du problème. Il était déjà arrivé parfois à son ami de s'amouracher d'un ou deux serviteurs qui ne lui rendaient pas ses sentiments, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi celui ci pouvait être si différent et. . .  
  
C'est un cadeau de Miliardo pour mon anniversaire. . . C'était son esclave personnel avant. . .  
  
Ah, oui, ça, ça compliquait sérieusement la situation ! Le Chinois avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer le roi des Peacecraft agir avec des domestiques, et il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait assez mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. . . Le garçon en question avait sûrement dû être traumatisé par son ancien maître. . .  
  
Duo étouffa un ricanement, devinant presque le cheminement des pensées de son ami. . . Il l'avait déjà quelque peu décoincé, par rapport à leur première rencontre, mais son esprit restait trop prude pour saisir toutes les subtilités de la chose. . .  
  
Son esclave sexuel, Wufei. . .  
  
Le prince ne résista plus et éclata de rire quand il vit son camarade rougir à une vitesse ahurissante pour atteindre presque la couleur d'une tomate mûre depuis deux semaines. . . Mais, bon, il fallait activer la discussion : Trowa n'allait pas tarder à revenir avec Heero.  
  
Et j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu lui fasses un uniforme spécial. . .  
  
Un uniforme spécial, oui, oui, aucun problème. . . Minute, spécial ? Comment ça spécial ?! Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Duo, Wufei avait largement appris à craindre toutes les idées folles susceptibles de germer dans la tête du jeune homme. . .  
  
Spécial comment, Duo ?!  
  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour du natté de prendre un magnifique teint pivoine qui allait à ravir avec ses vêtements. . . Il bafouilla quelques secondes des dénégations et des remarques peu crédibles sur le pseudo esprit pervers d'un certain Chinois de sa connaissance, avant d'enfin expliquer ce qu'il voulait comme tenue :  
  
Il lui faudrait une tunique blanche qui tomberait sur un pantalon large de la même couleur mais qui serrerait au niveau des chevilles. . . Oh, et puis, ça serait très bien si tu pouvais ajouter des liserés bleu de Prusse sur la tunique sur le col. . . Légèrement en V, Wufei, légèrement en V, n'oublie pas. . . Et les manches. . . J'apprécierais si tu pouvais fabriquer des sandales en cuir blanc pour aller avec l'ensemble. . . Il ne faut pas oublier de broder les insignes du château sur son uniforme. . . Toujours en bleu, mais au niveau du cœur cette fois ! Tu comprends ?! C'est très important ! Et il faudra aussi que je commande un bracelet et un collier pour affiner la tenue. . . Ah ! Et la ceinture ! Elle doit être entièrement en tissu et elle devra se nouer sur le côté. . . De la même couleur que les liserés, comme tu t'imagines. . .  
  
Tout à sa vision, le prince ne vit pas le magnifique sourire ironique apparaître sur les lèvres de son ami qui s'amusait énormément. . . Les yeux noirs de l'asiatique pétillèrent lorsque, coupant son souverain dans sa description, il demanda innocemment :  
  
Si tu avais déjà en tête un patron bien précis de son costume, pourquoi diable m'as-tu fait appeler alors ?  
  
Duo le regarda avec surprise. . . Visiblement, le natté ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait confier ce travail à un autre que Wufei. . . Avec un petit air supérieur moqueur, il répondit calmement :  
  
Mais, Wu ! Ca me semblait pourtant on ne peut plus évident : c'est parce que tu es le meilleur. . .  
  
Ce fut au tour du Chinois de se sentir stupide. . . Il savait depuis longtemps que son ami d'enfance le portait en haute estime, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'en était à ce point !  
  
Un tapement à la porte lui permit de reprendre contenance tandis que le prince, un air satisfait sur le visage, ordonnait à l'intrus d'entrer dans le salon. Le serviteur tourna doucement la poignée, dévoilant son visage aux occupants de la pièce. . . La coiffure si caractéristique du châtain n'avait pas changé depuis des années, pensa Wufei amusé, en reconnaissant l'intendant du palais. . . Il se sentit intrigué en voyant Trowa revenir sur ses pas pour pousser dans la pièce un jeune homme à la silhouette fine, uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir de bain. . .  
  
Approche Heero.  
  
Le garçon obéit après un bref instant d'hésitation. . . Le visage caché par quelques mèches rebelles, il s'avança lentement en direction du prince avant de s'arrêter à un mètre de lui. Avec un petit sourire rassurant, Duo se leva, abandonnant son fauteuil, pour saisir la main de l'adolescent et l'entraîner vers le tailleur.  
  
Wufei, voici ton modèle ! Et maintenant, au boulot !  
  
Le Chinois soupira devant tant d'enthousiasme et se décida finalement à se mettre au travail. Congédiant d'un geste de la main son serviteur qui était resté à la porte, Shinigami s'installa de nouveau sur son siège observant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
  
Après un choix minutieux de mètre-ruban à utiliser pour faire ses mesures, Wufei revint près de l'esclave qui n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Il sentit le Japonais se figer et se tendre lorsqu'il dénoua doucement la ceinture de son peignoir avant de le faire glisser à terre. . . Hum, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Duo semblait lui porter tant d'importance : le jeune homme était, certes, maigre et sous-alimenté son corps était marqué par les cicatrices mais il était réellement magnifique dans sa nudité la plus totale. . .  
  
Heero tremblait faiblement. Nu, seul, plus faible que jamais et sans défense, devant un inconnu. . . Pourtant le prince lui avait juré que personne ne lui ferait plus de mal. . . Et son Maître était présent dans la salle. . . Le Seigneur Duo tiendrait-il sa promesse ? Sa peur augmenta lorsqu'il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui entourer la taille, les bras, et le cou de cet étrange fil marqué de chiffres. . . Mais cela ne durait pas longtemps : le Monsieur se contentait de regarder le nombre inscrit sur le fil et de le noter sur un petit calepin à côté de quelques mots. . . L'asiatique regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas savoir lire : il aurait tant aimé pouvoir déchiffrer et comprendre le sens de toutes ces lettres. . .  
  
Lorsque le tailleur le relâcha, le garçon se couvrit pudiquement le sexe des mains. Il se sentait honteux d'être encore démuni de toute barrière visuelle devant son Maître et son invité. . .  
  
Heero, viens là.  
  
Sans attendre, l'esclave s'exécuta et s'approcha de son propriétaire, tête baissée, prêt à recevoir ses ordres. . . Il poussa un petit cri paniqué en se sentant attiré sur les genoux du Seigneur Duo. Rapidement, les bras du prince l'enserrèrent, lui interdisant toute retraite et toute fuite. . . Le Japonais ne bougea plus, tremblant de tous ses membres, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de son Maître. . . Gentiment, une main vint se poser sur sa joue, l'incitant sans hâte à nicher son front contre le cou du souverain.  
  
Chuuut ! Du calme, du calme. . .  
  
Le Japonais frissonna lorsque le souffle chaud de son Maître caressa sa gorge : il était si près de lui. . . Il aurait presque pu se fondre en lui, collé comme il l'était au corps de son possesseur.  
  
Là, tout va bien.  
  
Les paroles rassurantes du Shinigami finirent par le tranquilliser, et il se laissa doucement aller dans ses bras, légèrement grisé par le contact doux et sensuel à la fois, de la main qui effleurait ses cheveux bruns. Sans s'en apercevoir, Heero glissa dans l'inconscience, guidé vers le pays des rêves par la respiration lente et régulière du prince.  
  
Wufei, qui, du haut de son carnet à mesures, avait observé toute la scène, camoufla un sourire moqueur : Duo n'avait jamais manifesté autant de tendresse et de possessivité envers l'un de ses anciens amants, lui-même compris dans le lot. Il se pourrait fort que leur relation dure plus longtemps que les précédentes. . .  
  
######################################  
  
Trois heures plus tard[1]  
  
Heero tourna une dernière fois sur lui même sous le regard plus que satisfait de son maître qui était, encore une fois, admiratif devant la qualité et la rapidité du travail de son tailleur favori : la tenue que le Chinois avait confectionnée en quelques heures était un vrai petit bijou !  
  
Tout ce qu'il avait commandé était respecté, de la longueur de la tunique à la forme des liserés bleu cobalt. . . Wufei avait pris quelques libertés avec cette couleur, mais il pouvait en juger à présent : l'effet était époustouflant ! Les décorations de son uniforme mettaient en valeur la teinte unique des yeux de son esclave, les faisant ressortir tels des joyaux. . . Décidément, il ne s'était pas trompé en faisant appel à lui : seul son ami possédait la capacité naturelle d'adapter son ouvrage en fonction de son modèle ! Personne n'en aurait eu l'audace au château à part lui.  
  
Le prince adressa un énorme sourire à son meilleur ami, lui démontrant ainsi une nouvelle fois combien il pouvait lui être précieux. Le Chinois était lui même extrêmement content du résultat de ses efforts : les vêtements qu'il avait cousu semblaient faits pour le jeune homme qui se fixait dans le miroir avec l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Souriant à son tour, il se permit une petite plaisanterie :  
  
Honnêtement, Duo, si tu me le prêtes comme mannequin, je me reconvertis tout de suite dans le stylisme de haute couture[2] !  
  
Le natté parut sérieusement envisager la question avant de répliquer en riant :  
  
Non, Wufy ! C'est impossible : je n'aurai pas le cœur de t'arracher à tes chers plans de bâtiment. . . Tu m'en voudrais trop ! Et tes clients aussi d'ailleurs !  
  
Wufei grimaça discrètement. Ah oui, le bâtiment. . . Certes, il aimait assez imaginer des plans et le métier d'architecte lui plaisait, mais il y avait vraiment des jours où il regrettait son ancien emploi au palais. . . Après tout, il n'avait pas changé de carrière de sa propre volonté : son ''cher'' père l'avait exigé de son vivant. Il ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, pas plus que celui de son mariage arrangé avec la fille du plus éminent architecte du pays voisin. . . Heureusement que Sally n'était pas une mégère ! Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire de toute façon ![3]  
  
Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient de leur côté, Heero était resté silencieux en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose spécialement pour lui. . . Un cadeau unique. . .Son tout premier uniforme. . . L'esclave se sentait envahi par des sensations très étranges : peur, gratitude, gêne, joie, soulagement, chaleur. . . Il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de ne ressentir que tristesse, désespoir et honte. . . Tout était nouveau pour lui. . .  
  
Heero ?  
  
Le garçon releva vivement la tête, inquiet : il n'avait pas suivi la conversation du Seigneur Duo et de son invité. . . Lui avait-on donné un ordre qu'il n'avait pas entendu ?  
  
Haï, Seigneur ?  
  
Le prince lui sourit chaleureusement et le Japonais eut l'impression que les battements de son cœur se multipliaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. . .  
  
Tu es vraiment magnifique !  
  
Une brusque rougeur apparut sur les joues de l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Maître le complimentait de la sorte. . . Une main lui saisit le menton et il plongea son regard dans les deux orbes améthyste qu'il commençait à connaître. . . La voix douce du natté le fit frissonner. . .  
  
Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, Heero. Je ne fais que dire la vérité. . .  
  
Le rougissement s'accentua, prenant une superbe couleur pivoine qui jurait totalement avec le blanc des vêtements de l'esclave. . . Le prince se pencha lentement sur lui et le cœur d'Heero manqua d'éclater lorsque le souverain posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui caressant la joue de son pouce. . .  
  
Un faible toussotement les interrompit. . . Duo sembla soudain se rappeler la présence de Wufei et, lâchant son serviteur, il frappa fortement trois fois de suite dans ses mains. La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une petite tête blonde qui demanda poliment si le Seigneur Duo avait besoin de ses services.  
  
Quatre, veux-tu emmener Heero dans ses appartements, s'il te plait ? Je dois encore discuter avec Wufei.  
  
Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement et fit signe au métis de le suivre. Le Japonais hésita, attendant un ordre direct du Shinigami qui, voyant sa réaction, lui sourit gentiment.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrai bientôt là bas. Entre temps, Quatre t'expliquera quelles seront tes fonctions dans le château. . .  
  
Obéissant, l'esclave emboîta le pas de l'arabe, ressentant un pincement au cœur en voyant les portes se fermer derrière lui et lui cacher la silhouette de son Maître. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Les commentaires de l'autrice :  
  
Souffle et s'affale sur son clavier  
  
Merci mon Dieu !!! Ce chapitre est fini ! Il est FINI !!!   
  
J'ai cru que je m'en sortirai jamais ! Je suis dessus depuis le mois de Mars !!!! C'est atroce de reprendre comme ça une fic qu'on a pas touchée depuis sept mois ! Surtout quand Dame Muse s'est fait la malle et a décidé de me pousser à écrire du Naruto et du Harry Potter ! Mais je le dis et j'en fais le serment : j'y arriverai ! Je finirai cette fic coûte que coûte. . . Après mon bac, bien sûr !  
  
Wufei : Tu sais, on aurait tout à fait pu s'en passer de ce chapitre !  
  
Heero : Et en plus, ça t'aurait évité de te mettre en tête que tu DOIS écrire une préquelle avec l'histoire de Wufei. . .  
  
Wufei : Comme si j'en avais besoin !  
  
Lyra : Nan, il est temps de commencer à me diversifier en matière de couple ! Question catégorie de fic, c'est déjà fait !  
  
Harry Potter qui apparaît d'on ne sait où. . . : Et on s'en serait bien passé !  
  
Lylyth : Ryry, ta gueule ou je te case avec Lucius !  
  
Lian : En plus, tu contamines tout le monde au lycée ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a réussi à faire s'enfiler les cinq tomes d'Harry Potter à son prof de bio en 1 mois ?!  
  
Lyra : Soit dit en passant, j'ai adoré lire le cinquième en anglais ! Quel plaisir d'emmerder ma prof d'Anglais en connaissant plus de vocabulaire qu'elle !   
  
Wufei : 00°  
  
Lyra : En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre d'Esclave, j'essaierai de le finir pour le mois prochain. . . Juillet au maximum. . . En tout, il me reste donc. . . compte sur ses doigts 1, 2, 3. . . Oui, deux ou trois chapitres et cette fic sera finie ! Bon, ça fera donc quatre chapitres avec la préquelle. . . A moins que je ne choisisse d'en faire un One Shot à part. . . Donnez moi votre avis ! Et encore merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir lire ce chapitre !  
  
Review please !  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
[1] Et au bout de deux mois, je me décide à reprendre ce chapitre à grands coups de pied aux fesses de la part de Lian qui me traite de fainéante et qui a bien raison !  
  
[2] MDR !!! Wufei Chang, le remplaçant de Jean Paul Gautier !!!  
  
Wufei : ONNA !!!  
  
Lyra : Le pire, c'est que je le vois tout à fait dans la peau du personnage !!! Imaginez Wu dans un ensemble bleu marine à rayures blanches verticales, cheveux coupés courts juste en dessous des oreilles, une pelote d'épingles à la main, occupé à les fixer dans une robe blanc pale portée par une top model blonde. . . MDR !! Je VOIS trop la scène !!!   
  
[3] Et plus j'avance dans ce chapitre, plus je me dis que je suis bonne pour l'écriture d'une préquelle à Esclave racontant l'histoire de Wufei et de Duo. . . Ca serait pas si mal. . . Et puis ça me changerait du 2x1. . . Mouais, mais d'abord, finir cette fic ! 


	7. Soir de fête

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Toujours la même, hein ! Lyrashin, increvable, malgré les tentatives désespérées de l'éducation nationale ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu mon bac avec mention Assez Bien !_**

**_Genre : En un mot : YAOI ! Lime (non consentant d'ailleurs. . .), violence, esclavage. . . Bon disons le tout de suite, c'est pas pour rien que le rating est R ! UA et OOC de Heero aussi. _**

**_Couple : 2+1+2, 3+4+3. . . Comme d'habitude. . . 6x1 et Hilde+2 aussi ( ça c'est moins habituel ) !_**

**_Disclaimer : Puisque je ne suis pas la créatrice de cette série au scénario on ne peut plus nul mais aux persos ô combien craquants , je me vois obligée de penser qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas !_**

**_Note : Merci pour les gentilles petites reviews ! _**

_**Lyra : Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je bloquais complètement pour l'épilogue de cette fic et je ne voulais pas publier ce chapitre tant que je n'en aurais pas eu une vague idée. . .**_

_**Lian : C'est ton excuse pour avoir fait attendre tes lecteurs pendant plus de huit mois !**_

_**Lyra : Presque neuf mois en fait. . . Que veux-tu, une fic, c'est comme un bébé ! Il faut un certain temps de gestation avant que ça soit prêt à sortir. . .**_

_**Lian : Je rêve. . . T'aurais pu faire un effort !**_

_**Lyra : Dixit celle qui devait publier une fic sur les G-Boys à Port Aventura depuis deux ans !**_

_**Lian : ° . . . Sans commentaire !**_

_**Lyra : **_

_**Oh, et ce chapitre est dédicacé à Kalhana ( copine de moi !) que je vois plus parce que je vais plus sur MSN. . .**_

**Esclave **

**Chapitre 7 : Soir de fête**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Heero au château, et le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint lorsqu'il lui avait été offert, le Seigneur Duo se montrait toujours d'une extrême gentillesse avec lui. . . Il lui avait même assigné des appartements privés ! C'était la première fois qu'il possédait un endroit bien à lui, où personne ne viendrait le déranger. . . Même quand il était encore libre, il n'avait jamais eu sa propre chambre : ses parents étaient des paysans, et ils n'avaient pas eu les moyens pour loger leur famille, assez nombreuse, il fallait l'avouer, dans plusieurs pièces. . .

Le jeune esclave acheva de s'habiller, un petit sourire joyeux au coin des lèvres, avant de se rendre aux cuisines : le prince avait exigé qu'il aille se restaurer avant de commencer son ouvrage. . . Il ne s'en plaignait pas. . . Il aimait son travail, mais s'occuper des jardins royaux était une lourde tâche : il fallait arracher les mauvaises herbes, arroser les plantes et les arbres à l'aide d'un seau qu'il devait remplir dans un puit, planter de nouvelles graines, veiller au bon développement des nouvelles pousses, soigner les espèces rares et exotiques de la serre. . . Il finissait, le plus souvent, ses journées épuisé et il était ravi de pouvoir se rassasier avant de retourner se coucher. . .

Oh, bien sûr, il ne faisait pas cela tous les jours : son Maître semblait penser que le travail au grand air lui faisait le plus grand bien, mais qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser. Il ne travaillait dans les jardins que trois fois par semaine. . . Juste assez pour que sa peau arbore un léger bronzage doré dont le Seigneur Duo paraissait ne plus pouvoir détacher le regard. . .

Heero l'avait surpris, à plusieurs reprises, le fixer de ses yeux hypnotiques lorsqu'il taillait un rosier ou qu'il puisait de l'eau. . . Le souverain se permettait d'ailleurs de nombreuses promenades dans son domaine les jours où il y était. . . Et, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, cette marque d'attention le touchait beaucoup. . .

Le reste du temps, il revêtait l'une des magnifiques tenues que lui avait confectionné le tailleur Chang et demeurait en compagnie de son Maître, l'aidant lorsqu'il le pouvait. . . Ce qui était rare puisque le prince s'occupait fréquemment des affaires de son royaume et qu'il était incapable de comprendre ces mots inscrits sur les nombreux parchemins qui tapissaient le bureau du prince. . .

Quand le Seigneur Duo avait découvert son incapacité à lire, le jeune esclave s'était sentit honteux. . . Il était si ignorant, si inculte comparé à lui. . . Mais son Maître avait seulement sourit et lui avait promis qu'il s'occuperait de remédier à ce problème. . .

Le garçon secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé ! Ce soir, le château du Shinigami accueillait un événement exceptionnel : le bal costumé annuel de tous les nobles des alentours. . . Malheureusement, l'un des domestiques qui devait aider à servir pendant la fête était tombé malade. Heero avait alors proposé son aide à Trowa pour le remplacer après avoir obtenu la permission de son souverain. . .

Duo soupira pour la seizième fois tandis que Quatre, impassible à ses jérémiades, l'aidait à enfiler son costume de cérémonie. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était ce genre de réceptions mondaines où il fallait constamment marcher sur des œufs pour éviter de vexer l'un de ses voisins et déclencher une guerre. . .

Le prince se regarda dans le grand miroir de son armoire et réajusta son col pendant que son serviteur le coiffait. . . Ou, plutôt, essayait de convaincre son propriétaire que la coiffure cérémonielle de la famille royale lui allait admirablement. . . Malheureusement, le jeune souverain était loin d'être bête, et il voyait parfaitement qu'avec l'espèce de chignon/queue de cheval/ indéterminé qu'il avait sur la tête, il ne ressemblait absolument à rien ! Après plus d'une heure de refus, Quatre céda et accepta de modifier la coiffure en une sorte de tresse haute assez seyante. . . Il fut récompensé de sa patience par un grand sourire de son ami : finalement, ce n'était pas si mal !

Prenant une grande respiration, il s'avança vers la porte de ses appartements, l'ouvrit, et se dirigea solennellement vers la salle de bal...

Heero reposa une énième fois les yeux sur son costume de soirée. . . Il devait y avoir une erreur. . . Il ne pouvait quand même pas mettre CA !

Heero ! Eh ben, mon grand, tu traînes !

Le jeune esclave regarda Otto, l'un des serviteurs supervisant le service de la fête, et dut se rendre à l'évidence en voyant comment l'homme était habillé. . . Ce n'était absolument pas une erreur. . . Il allait devoir porter CES vêtements. . .

Dépêche toi, veux-tu ? Le chef cuisinier Howard t'attend depuis cinq minutes pour que tu commences ta distribution !

L'adolescent respira calmement à trois reprises pour se tranquilliser avant d'enfiler sa tenue. . . Le cuir noir moulant ne lui irait peut-être pas si mal pour le pantalon, mais il doutait sérieusement que l'absence de tee-shirt, remplacé par les deux lanières qui lui comprimaient les pectoraux, soit très recommandable. . .

Posant le verre de champagne de l'un des nombreux invités sur son plateau, Heero se dirigea avec précaution en direction des cuisines : c'était sa dernière tournée et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de renverser ou de casser quoi que ce soit ! Depuis plus de cinq heures qu'il assurait le service, il avait dû supporter une dizaine de propositions de la part des nobles présents, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de mains aux fesses, mais il avait tout simplement laissé couler, comme on lui avait recommandé de le faire. . . Après tout, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de gestes. . .

Maintenant, il était tout simplement fatigué et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. . .

Le jeune métis déposa finalement son plateau sur une table, et pris congé sous le regard admiratif du marmiton en chef : il avait tenu un bon moment le petit nouveau !

Le garçon traversa silencieusement les couloirs, tâchant d'éviter les couples qui s'adonnaient, ça et là, à des activités assez intimes. . . Cette fête s'était pratiquement terminée en orgie. . . Soupirant de soulagement, il contournait le dernier pan de mur avant d'arriver à ses appartements quand une soudaine douleur le frappa à la tête. . . Il eut juste le temps de chanceler, puis tout devint noir autour de lui. . .

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds regarda l'esclave avec mépris avant qu'un sourire pervers ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres rouges. . . Il allait bien s'amuser. . .

Il faisait froid. . . Sa tête lui faisait mal. . .

Doucement, le garçon ouvrit des yeux légèrement voilés . . . Un tintement de chaînes se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce. . .

Lentement, l'esprit troublé, l'adolescent regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait. . . La salle était sombre et humide. . . Que faisait-il ici ? Il tenta de remuer, mais une soudaine tension au niveau de ses poignets l'obligea à rester immobile.

Une boule d'angoisse commença à se former dans son ventre. . . Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il examina sa situation : il sentait le dallage glacial sous sas genoux, une sourde douleur pulsait dans son crane, et ses bras étaient maintenus au dessus de sa tête. . . Avec appréhension, le jeune homme leva les yeux pour observer ce qui le retenait. . . et étouffa un cri de terreur. Là, juste sous ses mains, se trouvaient deux anneaux d'acier poli. . . Deux anneaux reliés à des chaînes qui remontaient jusqu'au plafond. . . Deux anneaux qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait appris à craindre et à redouter. . . Deux anneaux dont il pouvait distinguer les deux lettres, gravées avec style dans une écriture gothique, qui représentaient les initiales du propriétaire des anneaux. . .

Un rire froid résonna soudain dans la pièce et Heero se tassa sur lui même, priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar. . .

Eh bien alors, Esclave ! On ne salue plus son maître !

Le métis sentit son estomac se liquéfier au son de cette voix. . . Il tremblait de tous ses membres sans pouvoir se contrôler. . . Les paroles venaient de derrière lui. . .

Sei. . .Seigneur Zechs !

Une petite tape bien sentie l'atteignit derrière la tête.

On dit "Maître" quand on s'adresse à moi ! Est-ce clair, Esclave !

Tremblotant, le garçon parvint avec difficulté à articuler un "oui, Maître" à peine audible qui eut pour seul effet de faire sourire son agresseur. . . Agresseur qui, il le sentait, l'examinait comme il le faisait jadis. . . Comme s'il était un animal sur la place du marché. . .

Une barrière de cheveux blonds le sépara soudain du reste du monde... C'était l'un des petits jeux préférés du souverain de Sank : lui faire sentir qu'il était près de lui, très proche – trop proche – sans le toucher pour autant. . .

On dirait bien que ces quelques temps ici t'ont été profitables. . . Tu t'es plutôt bien étoffé. . .

De longs doigts fins et agiles caressèrent son ventre sans prévenir, passant et repassant sur ses abdominaux. . . Heero tressaillit. . . Et dire qu'il avait cru que c'était fini. . . Que plus personne ne le toucherait comme ça sans qu'il ne le veuille. . .

Une main se posa sur sa joue et s'amusa à faire des allers-retours le long de son cou, le forçant à tourner la tête. . . Le jeune homme se tendit. . . Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser. . . Le visage du Seigneur Zechs s'approchait de plus en plus du sien. . . Quand celui du prince Duo se superposa soudain au sien. . .

Non. . .

Sa voix n'était qu'un gémissement, mais son tourmenteur l'entendit nettement. . . La main lâcha son menton et prononça quelques mots d'un ton polaire :

Non ! Tu as osé me dire non !

L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur place. . . Il avait commis une erreur. . .

Le Seigneur Duo a été définitivement bien trop laxiste avec toi. . . Peut-être devrai-je te rappeler ton éducation, hum ?

Levant timidement les yeux, Heero vit avec terreur la fureur briller dans le regard de son ancien maître. . . Et la punition commença. . .

Duo soupira une nouvelle fois en sentant Lady Hilde se coller une nouvelle fois contre lui. . . Cette fille était tout simplement incroyable ! Peu importe le nombre (astronomique) de fois où il avait repoussé ses avances, elle revenait toujours à la charge !

Se dégageant habilement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, le prince prétendit une soudaine fatigue et s'excusa auprès de ses invités. . . Il voulait bien donner des fêtes, mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus ! Entre les discussions concernant les futurs traités commerciaux, les danses forcées avec des demoiselles dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom, et les pressions pour qu'il prenne enfin une épouse et engendre un héritier, il en avait sa claque de la soirée !

Le seul point positif de ce bal avait été la superbe tenue sexy des serveurs. . . Les quelques fois où il avait aperçu Heero, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. . . Rien que pour cette vision, tout ce qu'il avait enduré ce soir valait le coup !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le jeune souverain se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre. Un hurlement le tira subitement de ses rêveries comprenant, dans le désordre, un lit, de la soie, du chocolat, et un Japonais complètement dénudé. . . Il connaissait cette voix et la reconnaîtrait n'importe où. . .

Il se mit à courir, cherchant la source des cris qui ne cessaient de se faire entendre. . . Lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte d'où provenaient les plaintes, il frémit : c'était dans cette pièce qu'il avait reçu son cadeau si particulier. . . Un sourde inquiétude commença à poindre dans son ventre. . .

Un nouveau cri retentit et le jeune homme ouvrit vivement la porte, pour stopper tout mouvement devant le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. . . Heero, tête baissée, cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée lui tombant sur le visage, torse nu couvert de sueur et de traces sanglantes, était attaché au plafond par des chaînes qui retenaient ses poignets. . . Derrière lui, un fouet à la main et riant à gorge déployée, se tenait Miliardo Zechs Peacecraft dont les vêtements de soirée étaient parsemés de taches de sang. . .

Maître. . .

La voix faible le tira de sa contemplation malsaine et il reporta son regard sur l'adolescent blessé et tremblant qui le fixait avec un mélange de terreur, douleur et espoir dans ses yeux bleus dont s'échappaient quelques larmes de souffrance. . .

Ah ! Duo ! Tu tombes bien!

Le prince dévisagea un instant son vis à vis avec un air hésitant entre le dégoût et la fureur. . . Comment avait-il osé ! Heero lui appartenait ! Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher !

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, le jeune souverain ne combattit pas la haine qu'il ressentait. . . Il se laissa complètement envahir par son désir et sa soif de vengeance, cédant peu à peu la place à la personnalité plus trouble qui dormait depuis toujours au fond de lui. . . Laissant la place à celui dont sa famille portait le nom. . .

La lueur qui apparut sans la moindre annonce dans les yeux améthyste désarçonna quelque peu le blond. . . Il ne l'avait jamais aperçue auparavant, mais son propre père lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il était encore enfant. . . Il se souvenait encore des paroles de son géniteur, lui certifiant que, malgré les apparences, la lignée du roi Solo, le père de son opposant actuel, était et resterait toujours la plus dangereuse des familles de nobles. . . Bien que calmes et modérés en certaines circonstances, si les membres de cette ascendance se mettaient en colère, ils libéraient une sauvagerie et une puissance telles que les plus grandes dynasties d'Europe les redoutaient. . .

Et actuellement, c'était cette même sauvagerie et cette même haine que Zechs observait dans le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. . . Cette lueur qui hurlait une envie de meurtre, de vengeance, avait un nom. . . Le fiel. . .

Shinigami. . .

Ce fut le dernier mot que prononça le souverain de Sank. . . Heero vit son ancien Maître s'écrouler sur le sol, le cœur transpercé par la main du Seigneur Duo. . .

A suivre. . .

Commentaires de l'autrice :

Lylyth : Yep ! Excellente fin de chapitre ! Juste comme je les aime !

Lian : Eh, t'es de retour toi !

Lyra : Non, elle est toujours en sommeil, mais j'arrive parfois à la motiver assez pour obtenir certaines scènes. . . Manque de bol pour les lecteurs, c'est tombé sur la fin, Niark !

Duo : Maman, en parlant des lecteurs, t'aurais pas quelque chose à leur dire ?

Lyra : Hum, hein ? Oh ! Ca !

Lian : Oui, ça ! Tu leur dois des excuses !

Lylyth : Sache qu'une Shin ne doit jamais rien à personne, jeune padawan !

Lian : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la padawan !

Lyra : Ouais, parfaitement !

Lian : Aucun respect cette fille !

Lylyth/Lyra : Le respect ! C'est quoi ? Ca tient chaud le soir !

Lian position dite du Squall accablé : Irrécupérables, je vous dis !

Lyra : Tu n'as pas idée !

Lian : Soyez sympas, comprenez les et pardonnez leur le très très très long retard pour écrire ce chapitre !

Lyra : Ben, Heero ? On t'a pas beaucoup entendu ce soir ! Y a un problème ?

Heero :. . . . . . . . . .

Duo : Nan, laissez, c'est rien ! Il anticipe l'épilogue. . .

Lylyth : Oh, franchement, il a pas grand chose à craindre ! C'est Lyra qui s'y colle ! Même si je risque de venir lui filer un petit coup de main à un moment ou à un autre. . .

Heero : A ton avis, pourquoi je m'inquiète !

_Review, please !_


	8. Epilogue

**_Série : Gundam Wing_**

**_Auteur : Lyrashin, toujours en retard. . . Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les veilles habitudes, hein !_**

**_Genre : En un mot : YAOI ! Lime, ou lemon, peut-être, si j'ai la foi ( Amen Jean Paul II, prions pour le conclave ! Nan, peut-être que finalement _****_j'le ferai pas ce lemon. . . ), UA, esclavage. . . Vous devez forcément connaître de toute façon si vous avez lu jusqu'ici ! Oh, j'oubliai ! Chapitre vu du point de vue de Duo de façon indirecte. . . Mais si vous allez comprendre !_**

**_Couple : 2x1 et 2+1+2 ! C'est tout !_**

**_Disclaimer : Confer chapitres précédents ! Quoi ? Je vais pas me saper le moral en disant qu'ils sont pas à moi !_**

**_Note : Merci pour les gentilles petites reviews !_**

**_Finalement, j'ai décidé : il n'y aura pas de préquelle à Esclave. Je m'en sens absolument pas capable et j'ai pas très envie de l'écrire non plus. Peut-être un jour. . . _**

**Esclave **

**Epilogue**

Heero reposa délicatement sa plume dans son encrier, prenant bien garde à ne pas tâcher le parchemin qu'il venait de recopier : les enluminures lui avaient pris du temps quand même. . .Il ne fallait pas les abîmer. Doucement, il étira ses muscles d'être restés si longtemps contractés dans la même position. . . Ses poignets lui faisaient mal, mais il ne le regrettait pas : il lui avait fallu tellement de patience et d'entêtement pour arriver à apprendre à écrire. . .

Sans crier gare, des bras passèrent soudain au dessus de son cou, l'enserrant sans brusquerie dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Un souffle vint lui caresser l'oreille. . .

Alors, mon cœur, on est fatigué ?

En silence, l'adolescent acquiesça, appréciant le contact de l'autre. Il se laissa lentement aller contre lui, sentant sa tête trouver sa place au creux de l'épaule de son maître. . .

Duo sourit : il savait parfaitement que le jeune Japonais aimait particulièrement ces petits moments de tendresse. Avec une gestuelle toute calculée, il fit se retourner le tabouret, sur lequel l'esclave venait de passer plus de trois heures, de sorte que le garçon lui fasse face. Puis, sans un bruit, il glissa une main sous les genoux de son serviteur et l'autre sous sa nuque, avant de le soulever. . . Ce n'était plus aussi facile que durant les premiers mois où il lui avait été offert : Heero avait fini par retrouver un poids normal au bout de quatre ans à son service. . .

Une légère contraction de son fardeau lui rappela combien il avait pu être craintif auparavant. . . Effleurant ses cheveux du bout des doigts, le nouveau souverain de Shinigami – il avait finalement été couronné roi l'année passée - calma progressivement le garçon.

Du pied, il écarta la porte qui séparait son bureau de sa chambre. Il avait fini par déménager, ses appartements ne convenant plus à son nouveau statut, et, après bien des tergiversions, il avait choisi une aile du château plus spacieuse et plus lumineuse, mais, malheureusement, sans jacuzzi. . . Contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé après l'agression de son esclave favori, l'éloignement n'avait fait que traumatiser davantage l'adolescent qui s'était réveillé chaque nuit en hurlant pendant une semaine avant qu'il ne comprenne son erreur. Il avait alors fait aménager une chambre spéciale, juste à côté de la sienne, où il pouvait enter par une porte cochère. Les premiers jours avaient été assez éprouvants : Heero se réveillait en hurlant, paniquait en le voyant près de lui, se débattait en pleurant lorsqu'il essayait de le calmer, persuadé qu'il allait le tuer ou lui faire du mal. . . Le spectacle de la mort de son ancien maître lui revenait fréquemment en mémoire et il avait été visiblement très affecté par la vision du Shinigami déchaîné. . .

Le jeune garçon avait progressivement repris confiance en lui et accepté sa présence, mais il avait continué à avoir des cauchemars pendant plus d'un an. Duo était la seule personne qu'il tolérait dans son environnement immédiat après l'un d'eux. . . Un lien durable entre eux avait été définitivement noué lorsque, eux ans plus tôt, le Nippon, après un mauvais rêve, s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre. Tremblant, il s'était levé et avait été pousser la porte qui le séparait de son maître, priant pour qu'il ne le laisse pas. . . Le prince ne l'avait pas rejeté, loin de là, et lorsque Quatre était venu réveiller le souverain, il les avait découvert, tous les deux, entourés dans la chaude couverture, le visage de l'esclave contre le torse de son propriétaire. . . Depuis, il n'était pas rare de les voir finir la nuit ensemble. . .

Avec douceur, le natté déposa son trésor sur son lit, envoyant promener les dernières feuilles des contrats avec le royaume de Sank qui traînaient là. . . Il ne fallait pas les froisser : il avait fallu deux ans avant que la reine Réléna, la nouvelle souveraine, accepte de le rencontrer. . . Mais, après tout, on ne pouvait en attendre moins de sa part : il avait tout de même tué son frère lors de cette fameuse soirée. . . Les relations entre leurs deux pays ne relevaient toujours pas de la franche amitié, mais d'une certaine cordialité, bien que gainée d'un peu de gène, n'empêchait nullement les nombreux échanges commerciaux nécessaires à leurs développements respectifs. . . Il ne fallait pas faire passer ses sentiments personnels avant l'avenir de son peuple. . .

Lentement, il allongea le corps alangui et musclé tout en finesse de son amant sur les draps. Les yeux bleus de Prusse d'Heero brillaient de cette petite lueur, celle qu'il reconnaissait entre mille, celle qui signifiait à la fois confiance, appréhension, amour, tendresse, fidélité et peur. . . Cette lueur qu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois dans cette même chambre, le jour où Heero avait enfin fait le premier pas. . . Il s'était juré de ne plus toucher le Japonais et il avait tenu parole, attendant patiemment qu'il ait assez de courage pour oser l'approcher. . . Oh, il avait attendu longtemps, très longtemps. . . Plus d'une année était passée avant qu'il ne voit le regard de désir mêlé de crainte que lui lançait son esclave. Et plus de six mois avaient été nécessaire pour que le garçon trouve la force de venir vers lui. . . Il se souvenait encore de ce soir là. . .

_Flash back_

Un faible grincement, à peine plus fort qu'un couinement de souris, avait suffi pour l'éveiller : il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, mais depuis qu'Heero vivait dans la chambre voisine, ce phénomène n'avait fait qu'amplifier. . . Il était systématiquement attentif au moindre bruit en provenance de la pièce d'à côté. . .

S'étirant lascivement, le jeune roi repoussa doucement ses couvertures et observa la pénombre de ses appartements. . . Il avait pris soin de laisser filtrer quelques rayons de lune par l'un des vitraux qui ornaient ses fenêtres : Heero n'aimait pas ne rien voir lorsqu'il venait ici, et il appréciait cet infime côté surnaturel que cet éclairage conférait à sa chambre. . .

Tournant son attention vers la porte cochère, il aperçut, comme il l'avait supposé, l'adolescent sur le seuil, triturant nerveusement le tee-shirt blanc aux liserés de sa tenue de nuit. . . Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas revenu. . . Sans un mot, Duo savait qu'Heero se méfiait des mots, il lui fit signe d'approcher. . .

L'asiatique eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de s'avancer vers son lit d'un pas hésitant. . . Le souverain esquissa un haussement de sourcil : Heero avait pourtant perdu cette habitude d'hésiter lorsqu'il venait près de lui. . .

Arrivant au niveau de son maître, le garçon ne bougea plus, comme figé, pourtant, et Duo le nota, d'imperceptibles tremblements parcouraient son corps et il n'osait pas lever les yeux. . .

D'une main, le natté tapota la place à côté de lui, tout en demandant dans un souffle :

Viens ici Heero. Viens.

Pas de mouvements brusques, il le savait : l'esclave était déjà tendu comme une corde d'archet et un rien suffirait à l'effrayer. . . En silence, l'adolescent s'exécuta, obéissant à l'ordre après quelques secondes de latence, mais il ne le regardait toujours pas. . . Levant délicatement une main, le jeune roi caressa la joue veloutée du Japonais, relevant doucement son menton et le forçant presque à croiser son regard. . .

Peur/désir/tremblement/rejet/peur/désir/confiance/peur/tremblement...

Toutes ces émotions se lisaient, pèle-mêle, dans les yeux bleus du garçon. . . Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu tant de mal à se décider avant de venir. . . Duo retint son souffle : Heero devait encore franchir l'étape la plus difficile de toutes. . . Laissant transparaître ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, le monarque se figea, attendant.

Peu à peu les tremblements cessèrent, bien que le jeune homme soit parfois parcouru d'un frisson. . . Tranquillement, Duo attendait. . . Les secondes s'égrenant comme les grains d'un sablier, la distance entre les deux garçons diminua, centimètre par centimètre, souffle par souffle, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages soit telle que la seule chose qu'ils puissent voir soit leur reflet dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, fermant les yeux, Heero prit sa décision. . . Les lèvres frémissantes, il rompit l'espace qui le séparait de celles de son maître, dans un baiser timide, fragile et maladroit, mais qui véhiculait un tel espoir. . .

Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement, tremblant de son audace. . . Nul doute qu'il serait parti en courant si une main ne s'était pas subitement refermée sur son poignet, le retenant auprès de l'homme qui pouvait le faire vivre ou le détruire. . . La respiration erratique, l'adolescent vit la main du roi s'approcher de son visage, caressant doucement ses cheveux, avant qu'il ne lui rende son baiser. . .

Le natté secoua mentalement la tête, dire que c'était il y a deux ans et qu'il s'en souvenait encore comme de la veille. . . Heero avait placé son avenir entre ses mains, et il n'entendait pas le laisser tomber, malgré tout ce que pourrait lui dire ses stupides conseillers. . . Il avait déjà demandé aux service de coopération de Sciences et Technologies, plus connu sous le nom du service de Mads V, la mise en place d'une recherche sur un implant natif. . . Mieux valait avoir des arguments à l'avance pour parer le problème de sa future succession lorsque ces crétins le mettraient sur la table. . . Mais le temps n'était pas encore à ce genre de préoccupations : il était jeune, dans la force de l'âge, et il tenait celui qui comptait le plus pour lui dans ses bras. . . Oui, le moment de penser à cela viendrait plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses, bien plus agréables, à faire. . .

Se détournant du chemin que ses lèvres avaient commencé à tracer le long du cou de son amant, Duo déposa un petit baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il les vit clairement, cette petite étincelle au fond du regard océan, et ce minuscule petit sourire, là, au bord des lèvres de son amant. . . Ces deux signes qui, il le savait, signifiaient "moi aussi" de l'unique façon qu'Heero pouvait l'exprimer. . . Les mots avaient encore trop peu de sens pour lui pour qu'il ose les utiliser et Duo le savait. . . Tout comme il savait que le jour où Heero lui répondrait de vive voix serait celui où il ne sursauterait plus lorsque quelqu'un faisait un mouvement brusque ou élevait le ton en sa présence. . . Le jour où il lui ferait entièrement confiance. . .

Sans bruit et avec lenteur, la porte d'ébène tourna sur ses gonds, camouflant les deux jeunes gens aux yeux indiscrets. . . Et refermant le livre d'une histoire sans fin. . .

**Owari **

**Les petits commentaires de fin de chapitre :**

**Lyra la larme à l'œil : Ca y est, c'est fini. . .**

**Lian : Ouais. . . Et pas mal pour une fois la fin. . .**

**Lylyth : Pas mal ! PAS MAL ! Mais Lyra, c'est quoi toute cette mièvrerie ! Ca dégouline presque ! Berk, berk, berk !**

**Lyra : Ah, t'es enfin là toi ?**

**Lylyth sent soudain qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire : Euh. . .**

**Lyra commence légèrement à hausser le ton, voix ironique : Et peut-on savoir où tu étais passée pendant les longues nuits de torture où je me suis prise la tête à savoir comment j'allais faire pour écrire ce chapitre ?**

**Lylyth très mal à l'aise tout à coup : Ah. . .Euh. . . Et, ben, en fait. . . Euh. . .**

**Lyra : Et durant les longues, loooooooooooooooooongues heures, où assise, seule, devant mon écran, je faisais courageusement face au syndrome de la page blanche, t'étais où ?**

**Lylyth recule doucement tout en cherhcant les issues de secours des yeux : Ah. . . Ben. . .**

**Lyra énervée, et c'est pas peu de le dire : Tu connais pas la réponse ! Et bien moi je vais te le dire où TU étais : EN VACANCES ! Tu m'as abandonné toute seule et tu oses CRITIQUER ! **

**Lylyth :. . . . . . .**

**Lyra : Grrrrrrrrr ! Fiche moi le camp et qu'on en finisse !**

**Lylyth disparaît dans un Pop assez comique. . .**

**Lyra se calme et regarde ses ongles : En plus, moi, ****j'l'aime bien cette fin ! Et vous ?**

**Reviews SVP ! **


End file.
